Twisting Fate
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Keigo stumbles into a alternate universe where he becomes the slave to one depressed English prince. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twisting Fate

Pairing: Adorable; Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou

Rating: R

Summary: Keigo stumbles into a alternate universe where he becomes the slave to one depressed English prince.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Warning: MPREG!!

Twisting Fate

Out of all the odd things that had happened to the young Hyoutei buchou, this was the strangest. One moment he was walking into school, the next he had blacked-out only to awake and find himself covered in brush. For one, Atobe's do NOT black out. For two, they do NOT arbitrarily lay in brush, it was bad for the skin. Now the main question, where was he? This was definitely not Hyoutei, possibly not even Japan.

Walking through the entrance of the large stone walls Atobe found himself in a marketplace straight out of 16th century England. Now there was one of two options. He was dreaming or someone was playing a very elaborate prank on him. Ahead laid a grand castle, once again fitting for the Renaissances. He made his way through the crowds, no one paying him much heed.

The gates of the wall surrounding the palace opened, omitting a party of four into the marketplace. Among them a very familiar face. Perhaps this was merely an elaborate prank. "Oi, Jirou. Is someone playing a prank on ore-sama? If so it is not funny," he called to the blonde. The response was instantaneous. People around him screamed in terror, while two men rushed to protect the blonde--moving him away with his head ducked. Atobe cringed as pain as three guards were upon him, grabbing his arms and shackling them together. "You dare harm ore-sama."

The guard on his right raised a hand slapping the heir hard across the face. "To speak rebel tongue so boldly."

Rebel language? This was no dream. Dreams did not allow you to feel pain let alone bleed. Yet, this was starting to become to real to be a prank. Only someone with his money could pull this off.

"Gallows, I think. Until we get permission to execute."

"Wait," Jirou's voice called out. The blonde came forward, dressed completely in attire suited to an English prince. Also, when did Jirou learn to speak perfect English?

"Prince Christo, please stay back. He could be an assassin for all we know."

Christo?

"I wish to keep him."

"Your father will not allow it. This has the appearance of _him_."

"I am aware, but I am in need of a new slave considering….."

"Slave? Ore-sama is no one's….ah…"

"You will not speak," the guard gritted out, gripping Atobe's hair and pulling brutally.

"Take him to the dungeons while I obtain father's permission."

"Yes, Prince Christo," they bowed. Once the prince had returned to the safety of his palace the guards snapped to action, dragging Atobe through the grounds and into the palace. No one seem to care how horribly he was being treated. Every time he stumbled in the least they kicked him and then proceeded to drag. With his wrists bound so tightly he was practically helpless. A feeling he did not enjoy in the least. By the time they entered the damp darkness that was his keepings, he legs were battered and bleeding. His ribs ached and blood bored from multiple wounds. The guard grabbed his hair pushing him into a trough of water until his lungs burned with the need for oxygen.

They unshackled him, throwing him into a cell like trash. Atobe laid there in pure shock of the predicament. Never had he been thrown about in such a way. His body was so weakened he couldn't even raise his arm to brush his, now flat hair, out of his face.

"Oi, get up. It gives them pleasure to see us abused," another familiar voice called out. The guards laughed as they left the dungeons with a slam of the heavy wooden door. Atobe opened his eyes, vision meeting the dirtied face of Shishido Ryou.

"Us?"

"Japanese. I assume you're Japanese,"

Shishido said, helping Atobe into a sitting position against the wall. Atobe nodded. "Hm, you almost look like….never mind it's impossible."

"Might ore-sama ask what is going on here? Where am I?"

"Did they hit your head or something? You got amnesia? We are in Tokyo, Japan."

"And we are being persecuted for being Japanese?"

Shishido gave a laugh. "Yeah, considering the English have pretty much full control of Japan. Save for a few safe havens like Nagoya, Osaka, and Yokohama."

The English? Control of Japan? What was going on?

"Prince Christo, what are you doing down here?"

"I have come to relieve you of your duties for the night. Please hand your keys over."

"Yes, your highness," the guard relented with little to no protest. Light flooded into the room as the boy Atobe knew as Jirou entered.

"Here to enslave more of your own,"

"You haven't forgotten the 'rebel tongue',"

"Enough, I am here for him."

"Why? Because he looks like _him. _Planning to let this one die needlessly for your spoiled ass?"

Shishido bit out. He ignored the comment walking over to kneel in front of Atobe. Raising a delicate hand he swept silver bangs from Atobe's face. "Hello?" Shishido tried. "I heard you, I just chose to ignore you."Shishido said with a mock gasp. "Does daddy know?"

Fierce blue eyes turned on the brunette. "You know nothing of which you speak. So I suggest you shut up."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Charming." Atobe's insight could not be fooled by such a lie. He saw the truth easily. "You loved him."

Christo stood. "Death, it is."

"Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo, I am NOT an object for your use. Ore-sama is an Atobe."

The prince stiffened, turning a glare on the other. "This joke ends. I do not know who told you to speak that name, but I assure you….."

Christo began laughing. "You've done your homework. I almost believed you." Shishido protested. "No one knows your true family name."

Atobe looked at the two. While this prince held the appearance of Jirou, the two seemed to be polar opposites. However, something told him if he answered wrong, he may actually die. That was why he was risking everything on one guess. "Akutagawa Jirou."

The blonde looked as if he had been shot as his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. "How? How could you have possibly known that?"

"To be honest, ore-sama guessed. Ore-sama is not from here, if anything I am from a parallel universe to this one. In the world I know, your name is Akutagawa Jirou."

"Shishido, you are free to leave. Just do not return to Tokyo."

"Don't plan to,"

Shishido said with a mock salute as he left his holdings. Jirou rose to his feet coming to help Atobe stand. "Lean against me and I will take you to get medical assitance."

Though Atobe was not one to accept such a weak looking mannerism, in this case he needed it just to be able to stand. Besides no one he knew would see him.

"Can you speak English?"

"Of course," Atobe answered.

"Then speak it. You will punished again if you are heard speaking Japanese."

"Yet, you are Japanese and you are free to walk around as you choose?"

"Half. My father, the king, had a Japanese slave. He raped her and she became with child. Despite my father being married, his wife had not produced a son, hence why he kept me."

"His bastard half-Japanese son."

"Ah. He took me from my mother and changed my name to Christo--a fair few still know my name to be Jirou," he explained as he led his new slave up the stairs towards the medical wing.

"You are nothing like the Jirou I know," Atobe whispered.

"There is another me?"

"Un."

"Is this in that parallel universe you spoke of? I would like to hear of it. First, however, we need to get your wounds treated," Jirou said opening the wooden door marked 'medic' in kanji. A black-haired egg head boy jumped to attention with Christo's arrival. Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Oishi Shuichiro?"

Atobe nodded in the positive. "Father does not allow slaves to receive treatment from our doctors, hence Oishi's being here."Oishi fussed, helping Atobe down into a chair and began to examine the damage. "Please tell me he is not to belong to your father or Lady Cassandra." Oishi sighed in relief.

"Oh my those guards thoroughly battered you,"

"He is mine."

"Thank goodness,"

"Ore-sama belongs to no one!"

"I will be sending him to Oshitari for etiquette lessons. Just like a horse, a person can be broken."

"To make sure we know our place,"

"Ore-sama surmised that."

"If you'll excuse I must check upon his accommodations,"

"Your quite lucky. Prince Jirou will see that you are well treated. He's the only around here that treats us with some form of humility."

"Really? He seems quite condescending in a very melancholy light."

"Your quite observant,"

Oishi chuckled. "I suggest you try to act less aware. His majesty just may have you killed. But I must tell you something VERY important: NEVER mention the name Atobe Keigo in this castle."

Atobe raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "It is almost a taboo name within these walls. You see his highness was deeply in love with Prince Atobe and when his majesty found out, well…..since that dark day Prince Christo has not smiled, not once. He died the same day his lover did. I would guess the real Prince is still in him somewhere deep, locked away…"

So he too had another self, one that was a prince--one that was long dead.

------

Atobe stared down at the 'uniform' he had been given in disgust. Plain khaki pants and a loss white shirt? This was acceptable wear. Even for a serf it seemed to be pathetic.

"Now, don't glare at your clothing. It is comfortable if anything," Oshitari tsk'd. This Oshitari, while similar in personality, looked completely different. He was still just as tall, but his hair was cut short, reaching no longer than his nape. Not only that he did not wear his glasses, his nails were bitten and worn, his eyes narrowed from years of slavery, right ear punctured from removed piercing, and his skin was so dirty Atobe couldn't not tell it's true color anymore.

"You will be Prince Christo's personal manservant, as such you will sleep on a cot in the prince's room. You will not sleep before the prince, and the fire is to be burning till the prince falls asleep. You will wake before his highness and place away your cot after which you will draw a bath for him. Awake him and bathe him than dress him in the appropriate outfit for the day….."

"And why can he not do all this himself?"

"He is royalty, of course. You are to do everything as commanded. You will receive five lashes for each count of insubordination and three lashes for every Japanese word spoke. Please keep this in mind. As for meals, you will eat breakfast only after the prince is dressed and gives you leave, lunch is promptly at 11:45, if your chores are not complete you will go without. Dinner is to be eaten when Prince Christo gives you leave to eat it. Again lashes for insubordination will be administer should you break this rules. Your hair is to be no longer than nape length. Your current length should suffice. Well it is now within the evening hours, Prince Christo will be getting ready for bed now," Oshitari said leading him down a hallway. "Tonight, Sakuno is taking care of his dressing. Tomorrow on it will be your responsibility," he informed the newcomer stopping in front of two large wooden doors and knocking.

"Enter," Jirou's voice called within. Oshitari pushed the doors open before pushing Atobe inside and sealing the doors. Atobe stumbled, glaring at the doors he had just been pushed through. Quite suddenly he felt a pull on his hand, a small callused hand pulling him towards the standing prince. He immediately turned his glare on the brown haired girl. One that resembled Echizen's fan girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, except with much shorter shoulder length hair. Jirou placed his arms out waiting for her to begin.

"Start with his shirt first," she whispered as not to offend. Once his top covering were completely removed she picked up the silk shirt that lay on the bed. Atobe had a suspicion that these fine silk garments were handmade by Asian slaves. Carefully she placed the shirt over his head, helping him thread his arms through the sleeves. "Tie the front, loosely, wrap around and make a small knot. Then remove his boats and pants," she instructed with a blush. Obviously this was not her main job here in the palace. "Start with the right leg than left when placing the pants on. Once again tie loosely with a small knot." After he work was done, she turned down the bed and allowed Jirou to enter before pulling the sheets back up. "Pleasant sleep, your highness," she bowed, rushing from the room the soiled clothes on her arms.

"Your cot is over there," Jirou motioned with a yawn. "I would like lavender in my bath tomorrow."

Atobe looked at the pathetic excuse for a bed and then turned his eyes on the already sleeping royal. To hell with this. He was no slave.

-------

"Do you have a death wish?" a voice asked, foot coming in contact with Atobe's hip. Atobe rolled over on the stiff cot, trying to ignore the numerous shots of sharp pain, not only from his hips, but also cuts and neck. "Wake up!"

"Ore-sama wishes to sleep,"

"You are ignorant, aren't you? That would be 12 lashes for the Japanese and so far 10 more lashes for insubordination. If you would like to avoid being crippled I suggest you get up and draw my bath. For I have to meet with father in an hour."

Atobe reluctantly climbed off the cot feeling disgusting for not getting a change of clothes. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the facets, allowing the water to run. "Lavender," Jirou reminded. Sighing Atobe grabbed the lavender bottle and poured a small amount into the tub. "Undress me."

"Undress yourself," Atobe yawned.

"Wow, your lashes are truly adding up."

Rolling his eyes, Atobe stood in front of the smaller boy to strip him off his night garments. Jirou slipped into the hot water. "Those go into that bin for washing."

Atobe carelessly tossed the clothes in making to go back to bed. "Oh no, you are not to sleep. Do not forget you must bathe me, then dress me--after which you may eat your breakfast. Once breakfast is over I will need my clothes washed, see that it gets done."

"Here's a sponge," Atobe said, throwing the small foam into the tub. "Your hands aren't broken."

"Shall I call the guards now?"

Atobe, once again, sighed in dejection. These threats of his probably held no water, but Atobe would not take the chances of having his perfect skin scarred anymore.

"Tell me about the other me," the prince order as his slave began to wash his body.

"He looks exactly like you. But Jirou is hyper, always a bright ray of sun, treats everyone like there is no evil in the world. He also likes to sleep a lot."

"Sleep? If only. Are you two dating? Lovers, perhaps?"

Atobe scoffed. "No. Nothing close. He is head over heels for Marui Bunta."

"Marui Bunta? Yukimura's mage? Interesting, continue."

"Oshitari looks different. In my world, his hair is longer and he always wears glasses for no particular reason. And he pretty much would do anything for his lover, Mukahi Gakuto."

"That is something our world's have in common then. The only reason Oshitari here is to protect Mukahi. As long as Oshitari has sworn loyalty to father, than Osaka is safe along with Mukahi. What else? I wish to hear more? Oh, I know. Sanada and Yukimura, what are they like in your world?"

"Yukimura is a fierce tennis player that has earned the nickname 'child of god'."

Did he honestly expect to just keep cutting in when Atobe was in the middle of talking?

"Tennis? Ah yes, they play that in France and a little here, but I do not find it that thrilling. Continue."

"Sanada is quite the same, earning himself the title of 'emperor'. Those two are the best of friends on the outside. Anyone with half a brain, however, can see they are far more. Of course, I doubt anyone on their team would say anything. They are all very loyal."

"Our Yukimura's are quite alike," Jirou mused, standing up and waiting for his robe. Atobe grabbed the green cotton clothe from its place and help the small boy into it. He followed the other into the main room where clothes were laid out for Jirou to wear. It would take some time, but Atobe was sure he could finagle these clothes onto their owner. "The people are loyal to Yukimura. If anyone will bring down my father it will be him."

"Yukimura? His family rules over the Japanese?"

"Yes. Yukimura Seiichi took the throne when his father became terminally ill. With his passing the kingdom was left to Seiichi, for a woman could not rule alone. How ludicrous would that be?"

"What happened to the Atobe's? Oishi had said they were the rulers?"

"Yes, they were. Past tense. Atobe Keisuke stepped down after his wife committed suicide leaving the throne to the Yukimuras. If Yukimura were to step down it would be the Echizens."

"She….why?"

"Would you want to live if your only son was killed and you were now barren?" Jirou asked with ice. That was a major difference. His mother only acknowledged his existence when she deemed it necessary. Atobe seriously doubted that she even realized he was missing. No, she was probably in Fiji getting served martinis by thong wearing 20 year olds. That was what she liked. That, and her money. If he had to guess, he would be on the bottom of her list of things to die for.

"Christo, dear baby brother, father is wondering why you are tardy," a melodic voice called before a person joined it. The girl was petite and blonde, she wore a tight corset dress that pressed her breasts and was embroidered with many jewels. There was no mistake of her princess hood.

"Tell father I am coming. I awoke late, but as you can see I am dressed," he answered.

"Perhaps we should find you a new slave or whip this one into action," she suggested. Jirou held up a hand before Atobe even had a chance to think of a retort. "He is new. All new slaves need a little training, Casey. You are dismissed for breakfast."

Atobe made to leave only to find a finely shaped nail slashed across his cheek. "I missed," she pouted. "I was aiming for that slanted eye of yours," she smiled. "Its seems you forgot to bow," she said, grabbing his hair and forcing him to his knees.

"Casey, enough. Like I said he is new and you know all of them are defiant to begin with."

"I don't like his face, perhaps I should smash it in."

"Lets go," Jirou sighed grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. When the two disappeared Atobe sighed. It was really a godsend that he didn't end up with her. This girl made even Yukimura look like an angel. Racist little bitch, his eyes were not slanted.

-------

"Has father seen your new slave yet?"

"No."

"Perhaps he should. That boy resembles the former Prince Atobe, father will not like that."

"Father need not know. Does he still intend to travel to Yokohama?"

"Within the fortnight, I believe. You will be accompanying him, and I am still trying to appeal to him. I think it is necessary for me to meet their king as well. I am the princess after all."

"Mother is not coming…."

"Mother is weak! With her talk of pacifism. If these 'people' would just surrender and give us Japan there would be no need for this war," Casey sighed, flipping her hair back.

"There you two are. Hurry along," their father called, rushing them both inside the large hall normally used for meetings. Both teens froze at the sight of the blue-haired monarch of Japan.

"Yukimura, these are my children, Cassandra and Christo. Christo is, naturally, the heir to the throne."

"Yoroshiku,"

Cassandra glared at the Japanese teen as she took a seat. "I think it only polite that you speak our language while on our land."

"And I think it only fair that I be allowed to speak the language of my choosing when you are asking me to surrender my people's rights and land."

"I actually agree with him, father."

"Christo!" his father scolded. Yukimura gave a small smile to the English prince that seemed to understand Japanese. He had never met the boy, but had heard quite a few interesting rumors about him. It seemed he did understand Japanese, now the question was: could he also speak it?

"Now Yukimura, the war that continues to wage over Aichi is unnecessary. If you withdraw your men….."

"And allow you to enslave the survivors? That is not an option."

The English King became frustrated that Yukimura would NOT speak English which in turn made this entire negotiation completely pointless.

"Say we do not enslave the survivors. Would you pull out then?"

Yukimura's smile grew. So he could also speak the language.

"No. Death and War is all part of life. England is a fear I intend to rid our country completely of. Your pig of father should be able to understand that. I do not back down. Just like now, I have no intention of speaking English. I am Japanese and proud to be so."

"He refuses to speak English and also to pull out of Aichi."

"Christo, silence yourself. If you will not recede then I will kill as many of your soldiers that come till we have full control….."

"Ah, I see now. Perhaps not all the rumors I have heard are folly. I shall take my leave," he said, standing up and making to leave.

"Matte!"Jirou called. There was something he had noticed that his father and sister had not. "You are pregnant."

Yukimura merely gave the angelic smile he was famous for and pulled his cloak around his body before disappearing from the room. So that was it after all. To protect his child the monarch was seeking some kind of mid-ground for the current battle over land. Maybe, just maybe, Jirou could arrange that--that is as long as his father remained oblivious to the child growing within the Japanese monarch.

-owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As per usual i own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2

"Do what?!" Atobe asked in disgust. Sakuno, her name was the same, cringed slightly at the yell. "You must remove the ashes from the fireplace, swipe out the remnants, scrub it out, and then place fresh wood for burning later," she repeated. "You take this bucket and fill it at the water spigot, add a little lye and…."

"Lye? Do you know what that will do to my hands?"

"We-well as long as yo-you don't leave your hands in to long you should be fine," she stuttered, holding the bucket out to him. This was all ridiculous. The faster he returned home the happier he would be. He'd only been here a day and yet, he craved all the things he had taken for granted.

The ash spread into the air and over his face as he shoveled it into the bucket. The guard standing by laughed at him causing his anger to rise. "Its alright," Sakuno pacified, pulling out a cloth and wiping his face. "I've had enough of this….servitude."

"You're a slave, even if you are not from this world."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows. A guard heard you talking about it and told others who told others. Rumors travel quite fast here," she answered.

Great, now they were laughing at him. Talk about adding insult to injury."Fuck them all,"he muttered threateningly. It was only when he felt a vice grip on his arm that he realized he had instinctively cursed in Japanese. "Six lashes," the guard smirked in victory, he'd been waiting for this one to slip up and he finally did. Punishment time.

Many slaves rushed away from their chores to see who was getting punished. None of them were truly surprised to see that it was Atobe. He had a defiance streak a mile long that was bound to get him in trouble eventually. "What is going on?" Jirou's voice boomed.

"This slave had the audacity to speak the rebel's language," the guard said dragging Atobe forward so Jirou could see.

Jirou sighed. "I warned you, didn't I? Proceed with the punishment."

The guard laughed in delight. A procession of slaves followed behind as Atobe was led down to the stables. Jirou watched with crossed arms as his slave was tied to a post, his shirt removed. A stable hand ran forward handing over the whip. If this was the only way to teach Atobe a lesson so be it. "Proceed," Jirou ordered.

Slaves cringed at the first sound of leather hitting flesh. While he may be impudent, Atobe was still one of them and it hurt to see their own people hurt.

Never in his life had Atobe wanted to cry more than right now. The pain was unbearable. Each strong stinging more than the previous, digging deep into his back. He wanted to scream, to yell at him to stop, but his pride would not allow it. The whip came across his back for the fourth time, ripping a scream from his throat. He could hear the guard grunt ready to swing forward for the fifth time and then the pain was back. Blood seeped out of the wounds on his back, tears stinging the edges of his eyes. Could anything be anymore humiliating? He arched away as the whip hit his back for the final time. The guard untied him, carelessly throwing his, now, weak body into the dirt. "Oishi. Oshitari. Take care of him and then return him to my room. Both our dinners will be served in my quarters. Ryuuzaki, finish his chores."

They bowed doing exactly as instructed.

------

"That was foolish of you. The guards around here aren't exactly bunny rabbits," Oishi whispered, dunking the rag back into the cold water. Atobe groaned at the touch of the ice cold cloth. "These will probably scar, he hit you deep. I feel bad that you must have a constant reminded of your servitude."

"I've never crave home so much in my life. I want my old life back."

"Old life? In this other world, correct? What was that like?" Oishi asked. Talking would be ample distraction from the ointment he was about to apply, that had a tendency to sting.

"Mundane. Every morning I would awake to have my maids already laid my uniform out, a large three course breakfast, and stretch limo to take me to school. Girls and boys swamped me everyday, begging me to date them, to be friends with them. It annoyed me to no end. No one would ever think to raise their voice, let alone hand against me. Now I suddenly crave those annoying fans, the screaming, the mundane routine…." How ironic that he hated it but craved it.

"All done," Oishi smiled, grateful the talking had done its job.

"Oishi?"

"Hm?"

"Kikumaru Eiji, are you close to him?"

Oishi turned, smile gone. "Eiji? I haven't seen Eiji in two years. He married a noble and well….he probably has a child now or something."

"Kikumaru, married?"

"Ah, he married the eldest Fuji son. It was an arranged marriage that both were opposed to. To my knowledge, Fuji held a long time relationship with Tezuka Kunimistu, many thought they would marry--that is until Tezuka took in a young orphan. Their relationship seemed to crumble and Fuji and Eiji were pushed into an arranged marriage. For all I know, Eiji could have died or was killed. I do not know."

"You are dismissed, Oishi," Jirou called upon his entrance. The teenager took a seat next to his slave, running his hand over the bandaged wounds. "You should learn your place. Slaves do not speak unless spoken too and they most definitely do NOT speak Japanese. You needed to learn this lesson."

"I wish to return back to my old life of _freedom_."

Jirou looked at him thoughtfully before grounding his palm into the deepest cut earning a hiss of pain. "What did I just get through telling you? If I ask then you may answer. Do not get the idea that because you look like my deceased lover that I will treat you any differently than other slaves."

Atobe gave a scoff--it was the closest he could come without actually speaking. "If you wish to return I will seek out the sorcerer. To my knowledge he resides within Yokohama and I will be traveling for negotiation purposes in two days. You must wait till then. Unless of course you have another disobedience streak and must stay behind. That would be awfully terrible, now wouldn't?" he laughed with more malice than Atobe had ever come from Jirou.

For two days Atobe played the part of the obedient slave in hopes of getting the hell out of this world. He dressed, bathed, and adhered to the spoiled prince's every wish--there were many. Never had he worked so hard, but he kept reminding himself that in two days he would be returning home. That was why, when the day came, he was more than happy to be awoken at dawn.

The king, along with his wife and daughters, stood close by to see the prince off. "Father, I honestly think I should accompany him," Cassandra, the eldest child, pleaded. "Sending him with so many Japanese and into a land of heathens. Its…."

"Enough Cassandra. Yukimura has requested that Christo go alone if we wish to seek a surrender. Besides he is being accompanied by six guards, should one of these slaves step out of place they shall handle it," their father reassured.

"I shall seek a peaceful surrender," Christo bowed. His surrogate mother came forth hugging him close before giving him a playful push in the direction of the carriage. "Be safe Christo dear."

"I will mother. I will see you all in a fortnight," he smiled.

"Christo," the youngest princess called rushing forward. She held out a small silver bracelet to her brother. "To keep you safe from the bad people."

He accepted the bracelet, gracing the child with a gentle smile. "Thank you, Alexa."

Atobe watched as Jirou bid farewell to his family, this was a Jirou he was more familiar with. After handing the prince into his carriage Atobe entered as well, closing the door behind himself, and taking a seat opposite his 'master'.

"It shall take two days to reach Yokohama," Jirou answered Atobe's unanswered question. "Actually more like a day and a half depending on how far we get today and if we do not encounter any ninja. Oshitari do you have that book I requested."

"I do, your highness," he answered removing the book and handing it over. Atobe could clearly see it was a guide to learn kanji. The prince was either very politically intelligent or wished to know more of his other culture.

"Oshitari what is this symbol?"

"Ah, that is quite a complicated one since it can be read one of three ways, when used like this……"

The first 10 hours of the trip went smoothly. When the prince slept Oshitari and Atobe stayed awake chatting idly about books and servitude. Not many things were different in this world; authors were still the same, famous books were still the same, even famous art, so what was this twisted world?

After a stay at a lavish inn--the prince slept in a bed, the slaves on the ground--they set out once again. Jirou stared out the window as they passed the country side. He was obviously excited, but did not wish to seem so. As they approached the city, Atobe's mouth almost dropped, it looked as if Japan had never left the feudal era. There was electricity, but everyone was dressed in yukata's, their homes were simple with sliding doors. No tall buildings, no televisions, then again Tokyo had none of that either, why would Yokohama be any different.

"Stop!" Jirou yelled suddenly frightening the driver. The blonde jumped out of the carriage running down a dirt path, ordering the guards not to follow. One of said guards grabbed Atobe's arm, yanking him out of the carriage and ordering him to keep an eye on their monarch. Atobe followed the dirt covered path till he came to an opening that seemed to be a small cemetery. Jirou stood next to grave talking to a man that had the appearance of Atobe Keisuke, only older and more frail."I came to visit my family,"

Jirou gave a nod, before clasping his hands together and bowing his head in prayer. "You do not visit Keigo enough, Prince Christo." he answered.

"Father, will not allow it. He hates him as it is."

"I do consider your father a murderer, I hope you are aware."

"I understand. Keisuke-san, did you go and see the sorcerer?"

"The sorcerer? Of course I didn't. I would never do anything so rash,""If you did, I would not blame you. There was many times I wanted to come and beg him to bring Keigo back to me. To have him hold me again. For him to tell me 'he loves me, everything will be okay' in that way he always did. I just….I miss him so much."

Keisuke bowed his head in shame. "I requested that the sorcerer bring Keigo back, but it failed. Keigo did not return. You can't bring back the dead, Jirou-kun. No matter how much we want to."

Jirou's looked at him before his eyes widened. "No, but you can bring forth the living. Keisuke-san, say that another world existed. One just like ours, but different. Same people living different lives, a different destiny. A world where England does not rule over Japan."

"What are you talking about?"

"A man appeared in the court about a week ago and he looked almost exactly like Keigo, their personalities are different, but there is still just something about him….he speaks of a different world where there is another me and another you and another everyone."

"Another Keigo?"

"Hai. His hair is silver, he's tall, fair skinned, beautiful ice like eyes, shorter hair though, but…."

Keisuke looked up to stare into Jirou's eye, tracing for a lie. "I want to see him, this other Keigo."

Atobe didn't know if it was a wise move, yet he found his feet moving to reveal himself to the two men. Keisuke's eyes found his own in a instant. "By the gods," the man whispered. Jirou spun around casting a glare upon his disobedient slave. "What are you doing out here?"

"The guards told me to follow you."

Jirou rolled his eyes. He was old enough to take care of himself, even if he was a prince. Keisuke walked forward to touch the boy that looked so much like his deceased son. "It's almost like he was brought back from the dead."Jirou yelled. Atobe could see tears threatening to spill over blue eyes.

"Does not matter. I am going to have the sorcerer send him back to his own world."

"But why? This way I have my son back and you have your lover."

"NO! No one can replace Keigo, not even this other. I can't believe you would even suggest something so ludicrous,""I wish to return home. I don't want to take anyone's place. Not son nor lover."

"Good, then lets get into Yokohama so that you may leave," Jirou sneered, grabbing Atobe's shirt sleeve and dragging him along back to the carriage. Oshitari hopped out to open the door allowing the two to enter before he entered and they were on their way once again.

--

"Welcome to my home," Yukimura greeted as they entered the Japanese palace. "I have two requests while you are within my home. One, no slaves, I am sure you can manage for your own. Two, please speak only Japanese."

"Your conditions are fair enough," Jirou answered."Wonderful. Akaya will you take these two to clean-up and dress in appropriate kimonos."

"Do I have too," the black-haired boy whined."Akaya," another scolded prompting the boy into action."Allow to introduce my husband. This is Sanada Genichirou," Yukimura beamed, taking the stern looking man's hand into his own. Akaya grabbed Oshitari and Atobe and ran away lest he be scolded more. "That boy is Kirihara Akaya, kind of like our adoptive son despite him being only six years younger than us. How odd would it be for a 21 year old to have a 15 year old son," Yukimura laughed. "Now while you are here I will allow you to have a manservant, remember a manservant is NOT a slave he is to be treated with respect. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good, he will only help you if you request properly. No ordering about. In fact I believe you are familiar with this person. Marui, is you would?"Jirou froze at the sight of the red-head slave he had forsaken. The slave he had taken his anger out on when Keigo was killed. "Pleasure to see you again, Prince Christo."

"Yes, a pleasure." Awkward, much? "Actually Yukimura, if I may, I request the use of your sorcerer."

"Yanagi? For what may I ask?"

"To send someone back where they belong."

"Ah, I would assume it would be that boy that holds the appearance of the late Prince Atobe."

"Don't like a constant reminder," Marui scoffed, earning a glare from Sanada."He does not belong here, as you would not if you entered his world," Jirou reasoned."Perhaps he is meant to be part of our world now."

"Oi, Yuki-san has buchou come back from Kyoto yet," a petite black-green haired boy called.

Yukimura smiled at him gently. "Are you going to tell him you are pregnant?"The boy blushed in response. "We aren't like that. We've….he's never touched me like that."

"But you want him to," Yukimura laughed."Ju-just call for me when he gets back," the boy blushed running off away from his king."Young love, isn't it wonderful, Gen-chan?"

"Yes, wonderful," Sanada reluctantly agreed. "Now will you please go lay down, Seiichi?"

"Genichirou, I am pregnant not invalid, alright? So overprotective. Now, I will call upon Yanagi for you and you may meet with him and then negotiations over Aichi will commence tomorrow. Is this acceptable?"Jirou looked at the eccentric monarch. "Do I have a choice?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then that arrangement is suitable," Jirou agreed.

-----"Did I now?" Yanagi mused, writing rapidly in his notebook. "Sadaharu will be quiet interested to hear of this. Now this Atobe says he is from a parallel world?"

"Yes, can you send him back?"

"Of course I can. But I can't do it on a whim. I will need the exact formula's we used to summon him in the first place, after that we will need to rewrite all the symbols, a new spell, will need something of his to complete it, and of course, he must willing go back. Unfortunately, the only spell I know of to return a lost person is through their own will."

"Trust me, he won't be protesting. He wishes to leave, just as much as I wish him to leave."

"Then I will call for you once we have a spell we are sure will work," Yanagi informed him.

Jirou merely nodded as he left the small abode and returned to the palace. He took off his shoes at the door, and began to proceed back to his bedroom from a long nap--something he was rarely treated to. Sliding the door open he froze in pure shock, his eyes wide, staring at the figure in his room.

Atobe was clean, his skin a beautiful light tan color, the kimono he wore only further accenting his look. His hair was a pale silver flat against his head, bangs lightly caressing his face with a side part. If anything he looked incredibly desirable. Jirou preferred this look rather than that of a slave, or to the look Atobe had worn the first time they had met. "Is something the matter?"

"Get out. At the current you have no need to be around me," Jirou ordered. Atobe bowed his head and left the room without another word. Jirou wasn't sure who he was maddest at. The Japanese for cleaning Atobe, Atobe for looking so desirable, or himself for actually feeling an overwhelming sense of lust for the other teen. Either way, this was becoming a very dangerous situation.

-chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual.

Chapter 3

How long had it been now? Three days? A week? How long were they planning to keep him here? Was he a prisoner of Japan? Was this the ultimate declaration of war against England? DAMNIT!!! Even the guards were becoming aggravated with the prolonging. Atobe walked around liked he owned the place, acting all high and mighty while not in servitude. And Oshitari had run off to Osaka first chance he got to be with his lover

"Yukimura-san, can we please commence the negotiations?" Jirou asked in annoyance.

"I apologize for the prolonging, but I am having many pregnancy issues--hormones, sickness, etc. When you have children you will understand," Yukimura smiled, running a hand over his stomach.

Jirou sighed. "I mean no disrespect, but my father is wanting some progress in this matter and it seems like you all seem to be procrastinating."

"All?"

"Your sorcerer has made no progress on the spells necessary to send Atobe back to where he belongs. It's aggravating."

"I see. Well I have a gift for you to ease your anger," he said, calling forward his brown haired subordinate, name of Yagyuu Hiroshi. Yagyuu handed a parchment to Yukimura before bowing out of the room. "I had some information brought up for you. Please peruse that."

Jirou took the parchment and opened it, eyes never leaving Yukimura. Yukimura motioned for him to look down. Sighing he looked down, his eyes widening at what was there. It couldn't be what he thought. He wasn't that good at reading Kanji, but he knew enough….no, it just couldn't be. "May I?" Yukimura asked gently prying the parchment away. "Akutagawa Suika, current place of residence…."

His mother. The mother he had never met. The mother that had been forced to leave and give him up to the King of England.

--

He didn't know why he was here standing outside this home, but he was. His true mother was less then five steps away and he couldn't buck up the courage to go and knock on the door.

"I'm going! I'm going!" a male voice yelled from within before the door was slid open. A light brown haired teen was putting on his shoes while yelling to other people within the home.

"Aniki, don't forget my sweets. I NEED them," a girl yelled.

"You need them like a sword in the gut. Buy them yourself, I'm just getting the stuff for Okaa-san," he called before looking up and catching sight of Jirou. "Hey, you need something?" he called.

Jirou looked at the boy trying to find words. The other teen looked at him incredulously at the confused looked that crossed the blonde's face. "Do you speak Japanese?" he called slowly.

"Anou…..I'm looking for Akutagawa Suika."

"Oi, Okaa-san some kid is looking for you," he yelled into the house as he left to go do as instructed.

"Stop yelling Kaji," a woman called. Jirou, once again, froze in shock at the sight of his biological mother. She was more beautiful than he ever imagined as a child. She was petite, sparkly blue eyes, light brunette hair pulled back in a loose ponytail--he obviously looked more like his mother. "May I help you," she smiled.

"Jirou desu," he simply said, almost smacking himself for sounding so stupid.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Jirou? I know that name."

"I apologize. I am Prince Christo son of King Edward of England. His only son."

Her eyes widened in immediate recognition of her middle child. "Jirou."

"Hai."

"Oh, come in. Please do come in," she ushered him inside.

"Whose this," a mini version of Suika asked.

"Jirou, this is your half-sister Yuka."

"Wait did you say half? I have another brother?! Why was I never informed of this?"

"Yuka, go put on tea, please," their mother requested, ushering him now to take a seat. "Ho-how many years has it been since you were taken from me?"

"Almost 16," he answered.

"16 long years. Just so you know, I did want to keep you but he wouldn't allow it. I was praying that because you were half-Japanese he would not want to keep you. I see I was wrong. I also see that you have learned to speak Japanese."

"Un, Atobe Keigo taught me."

"The former Prince? Were you two close?"

"Very close. We were best friends."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It was over a year ago, I have come to terms with his death."

"Edward had him killed didn't he? It is in his personality. He fears losing control. If you were to date a Japanese man and become pregnant then Japan would surely take control completely back of their country and he would be eradicated."

"Why?" Jirou questioned.

"With a pregnancy you would become the King of England, and then the heir to the throne would be Japanese. You see now?"

"I think I do. If my child was to be Japanese that means the next king after myself would be Japanese and England would lose full control of the empire father has so methodically built, correct?"

"Ah."

Yuka entered the room baring the tea tray. She placed it down on the table pouring three cups of the fresh steaming beverage. "So you are my half-brother? Who is your father? Where do you live? You don't live in Yokohama do you?"

"Yuka," their mother scolded.

"I live in Tokyo and I guess I am your half-brother. As for my father……he is King Edward of England."

"YOUR ENGLISH?!" Yuka yelled in outrage. "MOTHER!!!"

"Yuka, enough. Jirou is my child from the king when I was his slave, though I guess we should call you by Christo."

"Iie, Jirou is fine."

"Please I would like to know if the king has treated you better than he ever treated me," Suika smiled. Jirou frowned before beginning to tell the woman about the first 16 years of his life. She listened intently only tearing her attention away when his other sibling returned. Once again there were shouts of outrage and shock at having an English half-brother. Though she was curious, Jirou danced around the subject of his deceased love only mentioning him in passing. Before they knew it the sun had set and Jirou was long due to be back at the palace for supper. He promised to return.

Day after day he returned, learning more and more about his other family. He learned that his mother had been married before she had been a slave and had Kaji. After being released she had returned to her husband and they bore a second child, Yuka. Soon after her husband went into battle and was killed on the field. In turn he told them about his step-mother, Christina and how she treated him as her own. He also told them about his five half-sisters: Cassandra, Elizabeth, Margaret, Mary Alice, and Alexa. How they all feared the Japanese and also their despise of the unfamiliar culture.

"But they don't know you are half blood?" Kaji asked.

"Mother and father keep that from them to protect. I apologize Suika-san. What I mean…."

"You do not need to keep apologizing. I'm going to force you to call me mother, it will either come naturally or it wont," she shrugged, though inside it did hurt a little to hear her own offspring call another 'mother'.

"Oh, oh, I almost forgot," Yuka called, jumping up and running off into another part of the house. She returned moments later with a kimono in her arms, a men's kimono. "Okaa-san and I made this for you. We've been working for three days straight," she smiled, holding it out to him. "It's not silk or satin or anything expensive, but it's better than those clothes your always wearing and we were kind of hoping you would wear it to the New Year's celebration."

New Years? How had he already been here that long? Christmas had already passed? Where had he been? Oh yes, locked away in his room at the palace.

"Aniki, go help him change," Yuka laughed, handing it to her brother and ushering the two away. When the two returned Suika almost cried seeing her middle in traditional Japanese wear. Kaji had done quite good work fitting the kimono and messing Jirou's hair so that it gave off it's natural curl. He was beautiful.

"Sugoi, nii-chan."

Was she talking to Jirou?

"Tonight you will join us for New Years. There will be fireworks, and festivites, dancing and shows, lots of food, and also we will got to pray at the temple. You must come, say you will come with us," Yuka pleaded.

"Hai," Jirou nodded.

--

"Well I'll be," Yukimura gleamed upon seeing the English prince. "You actually look Japanese. You look wonderful, in fact."

"Did you need something Yukimura-san?"

"I was going to tell you we will make negotiations in the morning, then you may return to Tokyo," Yukimura answered, eyes still running up and down Jirou's form. "Oh, and Yanagi said that spell you need will be more complicated than he originally thought and it may take a little longer than anticipated."

That's right. The other Atobe was still here. He had completely forgotten about him? Where had he been as of late? And when had Yukimura's stomach began to round?

"Do enjoy yourself tonight, your highness," Yukimura nodded before excusing himself.

--

Never before had Jirou seen such an extravagant celebration. Apparently there were soldiers that had returned home and were now being reunited with their families after a long period. All around he could here women squealing in joy at having their husband, boyfriend, or son back. Jirou felt happy for these people.

"Buchou!" a young voice yelled as a blur ran past him to glomp onto a tall brown haired man. The man smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the other.

"Tezuka and Echizen are the same here as back home, ahn?"

Jirou spun on the spot to meet the eyes of his missing slave. "Atobe? Where have you been?"

Atobe stared at him for a moment, eyebrow raised. "Jirou?"

"Do not speak to me so informally. I still own you," he reminded. Atobe eyes searched him up and down taking in the petite form. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look…nice. Appropriate."

"Thank you, you also look….less like a slave." He would never admit to the attraction he felt towards Atobe dressed in a kimono.

"As for your previous question, I have been around. I spoke with Keisuke-san and have taken residence with him till I leave."

"Very well. I will be returning to Tokyo the day after tomorrow," Jirou responded, walking off to find his family. As he walked down the streets, admiring the stalls and booths, bright lights and colors, he couldn't help wonder what Tokyo had looked like before they evaded. Was it the same? Better?

"Mama, mochi," a little boy called pulling on his mother's kimono. The red-head bent to their son's level, scooping the boy up and walking over to a stall. "Eiji, don't spoil him," a brown-haired man admonished. "Syuu-chan, he's our precious little boy, we should spoil him a little."

Jirou couldn't help but smile. It must have been nice to have such a loving family. "Oi, otouto," Kaji's voice called before an arm found itself around Jirou's shoulders. "Hello, Kaji-kun."

"Man, no need to be proper. Aniki or nii-san or just Kaji will be fine," the boy slurred.

"Is something wrong with you?"

"Not at all. I feel fantastic," he grinned, taking a deep swig from a tan colored bottle. "Your 16, right?"

"I will be in May."

"Close enough. I got drunk the first time when I was 16, here try this," Kaji said, holding the bottle out to him. Jirou accepted it. He was use to champagne why would this be any different. Taking a slow slip he immediately began sputtering. "What is that?"

"Sake. You never had Sake? You don't sip it like a woman, take a swig," Kaji said, tipping the bottle forward in a urging manner. Jirou wasn't one to give into peer pressure or anything, but he knew from experience that some types of alcohol were better drank in quick shots. Perhaps this was one of those. He took a quick swig, gulping it down trying to ignore the slight burn of the drink. "Come on, we need more. You're a prince they'll give it to you," Kaji laughed pulling his brother into a nearby bar.

Three drinks later Jirou couldn't process sensible thought anymore. His brother was laughing away telling him about this girl that he had a huge crush on that turned him down flat. He just kept going on, telling him more and more with each other--urging Jirou to drink more along with him. Before Jirou knew how it happened he was spewing things he shouldn't have been.

"There is this slave that I took in that looks like my dead lover, but they are completely different. This guy is such an arrogant little narcissist and yet, I can't help but wonder if that dominating personality could translate into other….things." What the hell was he spewing? Did he actually think that?

"Man it's usually the silent ones you never expect to be freaks in bed, but if this guy is like that he might just be good," Kaji laughed.

"Every time I see him in a kimono I just freeze and this tingling sensation shoots through my body and and….."

"Then you should just go and pounce on him, you know? Who cares if he's your slave or whatever."

"Your totally right," Jirou's mouth agreed. What? No, Kaji your completely wrong!! This was not happening, his mind screamed. "The weird thing…" stop talking, damn you! "…I'm more sexually attracted to this Keigo than I was to the last. Then again I was only 14 when he died.."

Kaji scoffed. "I lost my virginity at like 14. Look you like this guy go and take him. You're a prince, how could he resist."

Jirou stood, wobbling slightly on the spot. "You're completely right."

Jirou stumbled out of the bar trying to find that stupid, damn hot, slave that he kept. Oh, there he was talking to that Tezuka guy. Walking up to him, he tapped the silver on the shoulder to gain his attention. When said man turned around Jirou pitched forward pressing their lips together. Now his mind was really screaming. Atobe gripped Jirou's shoulders hard pushing him back. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Don't you want to kiss me? I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you in that kimono. Kami, you looked so hot, I wonder if you look that hot underneath those robes," he rambled off.

"He's drunk." Jirou glared at the taller man, hoping the man would get the idea to shut the hell up.

"Ore-sama figured. Let's get you back to the palace before you do anything else embarrassing."

"I'm not embarrassed," Jirou laughed. "You're the hottest slave…guy I have ever seen."

"How about the other Keigo that you loved so dearly?"

His mind was now dead due to overload. "To tell the truth I loved him with all my heart and I knew he loved me, but I never found out if he was in love with me. You know one time I asked him to kiss him and he completely changed the subject. Even when he was dieing he couldn't find the words to tell me how he felt….bastard."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "The pathetic drama story does not work for ore-sama. Ore-sama can tell everything you just said was completely falsified."

Jirou began laughing. "So what if it was? Did it make you want to fuck me?"

"Stop, you are drunk."

"No, you know what? For the first time I think my feelings are real. I wanted to see you punished, I want your will to bend to me so that I had complete control of you, I allowed you to see me nude because I wanted you to crave me. I craved you when I saw you in that kimono. I want you away from me so that I didn't do anything stupid."

"Exactly. Ore-sama will return and everything will go back to normal," Atobe sighed dragging the inebriated prince into his palace room. "you know all about the other you and my feelings but what are yours? This other me, do you love him?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Ore-sama is not lying. I care for him true enough, but as a friend and nothing more."

"That's what they all say. If I were to drop my clothes now, could you resist me? Would you fuck me, Keigo-chan."

"Stop."

"There it is. You may not love him, but deep inside…." Jirou slid his hand inside Atobe's kimono and over his bare muscled flesh. "….you want to fuck him senseless. To see his lips call out your name. To cause every moan and groan that fall from his mouth, right?"

Atobe grabbed the boy throwing him onto the bed. He knew absolutely nothing of what he spoke. "Go to sleep and we'll just forget this ever happened, okay?" With that Atobe left the room and left the prince to the temper tantrum that was sure to come.

--

Jirou awoke the next morning with a pounding head-ache, no memories of what had happened last night. The last thing, in fact, that he remembered was Kaji pulling him into that bar--beyond that he was lost. His door slid open, his stunned angry father on the other end. "Oh dear god, what have they done to you?" he questioned in English. "Where is that slave of yours? There you are! Take my son to the carriage and grab his things. They dare keep him hostage here?"

"But father the negotiations…."

"Are finished. We return to Tokyo now," Edward ordered. Atobe came into the room helping Jirou to the carriage. Admittedly it was the first time Jirou had ever heard his slave so quiet. It took a total of twenty minutes for them to leave and be on their way--Atobe keeping his distance from the prince altogether.

"Christo, what has been going on? You have been in Yokohama nearly a month."

"I-I'm not sure. Yukimura kept prolonging the date and I….I should have pressed for a sound date. It was my mistake."

"If you mother saw you like this….dressed like this," his father scoffed in disgust. Jirou was still having a hard time processing English at the moment. "I understand. Yukimura said he was willing to exchange Okinawa for Aichi's freedom. Did you make the deal, father?"

The smirk that crossed his father face was completely unsettling. "I got something better. Aichi is ours in return his unborn child is safe."

Jirou's face blanched immediately. "Yukimura's child?"

"I guess in this regard it is a good thing you stayed so long or his pregnancy would have gone undetected. When I mentioned his child he surrendered immediately. Pointless really, the moment we return to Tokyo I am going to order our assassins to 'deal' with the problem."

"Deal with what problem?" Jirou asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"We can't allow that thing to live now can we? I will order them to make it look as if it were an accident. It's quite brilliant really. When Yukimura loses his child he just might commit suicide and then there will be no more war, Japan will be ours. Isn't it wonderful Christo?"

"But father, he's over 4 months pregnant, you would murder a living being?"

"Christo, you must understand. You will take the throne in upwards of two years and you are not wed or with child. If Yukimura has this baby the Japanese will rise against us and we will be destroyed. You understand that, don't you?"

No. No I don't understand. "Yes, father."

--

He bowed to his father going to his room to change as instructed and return for diner if he was well enough. Atobe followed behind him, slipping back into the role of obedient slave.

"AHHHHHHHHHH….." Jirou screamed once inside the sanctity of his own bedroom. "DAMN!! DAMN!! DAMN IT!! A baby is going to die and it is all my fault! All my fault," he wailed. "Why was I so stupid? I should have spent more time carrying about the people, but noooooo…..all I fucking cared about was my own fucking agenda."

Atobe walked forward and grabbed the boy into a tight hug. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but somewhere between last night and this morning he made up his mind to be protect this Jirou just like the other.

Jirou did not resist, he merely wrapped his arms around the other and cried. That was all he could do--cry. There was no way to save Yukimura's child. Correction, there was one sure fire way--to become pregnant. No, he needed an English man to do that. Wait, no he didn't. If he could….and then….after which….

"Have sex with me," he murmured into Atobe's kimono.

"Hm?"

Jirou pulled back staring into Atobe's eyes. "Have sex with me. Get me pregnant."

Two months ago, Atobe would have thought it strange to hear a man asking for such a thing. Yet, he had learned that pregnancy upon men and women was natural in this world.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"It's not that easy….."

"Of course it is. You ejaculate inside of me and a baby….I have to, to save Yukimura's child."

"You think your pregnancy will stop your father? His ideals are twisted, he will still kill Yukimura's child."

"You don't understand. It's my fault….I….just……onegaishimasu, Keigo," he pleaded.

Atobe gripped Jirou's chin bringing their lips together in a slow dance. A moment later he pulled away staring into those bright blue pleading, desperate eyes. "Jirou, I….."

-Chapter 3 Owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies: i own absoutely nothing.

"Jirou, I cant." Jirou pushed away, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why the hell not?!"

"Do you even realize what you are asking me?"

"To have sex with me and get me pregnant," he shrugged.

"And then what? You have Yanagi send me back and my child is left without a father. I would never abandon a child, especially if that child is mine."

"Think of it more like a sperm donation if you must. You need not have any obligation to this child at all."

Atobe glared at the naïve prince. "Your male, get yourself pregnant then. I'm not reproducing to just leave the child. Yukimura had no idea what he talking about," he sighed.

"What do you…"

"Look I'll play the obedient servant till Yanagi finishes the spells. I'll leave and you can find some pompous English man to impregnate you," Atobe said walking off to change and do his chores.

"But I want you," Jirou muttered under his breath.

--

Fine, if the direct approach didn't work, then the next thing would be jealously. Jealously usually always did the trick. That was why young Christo was meeting with every eligible Englishman his father could dig up. It made his father increasingly happy that Christo decided to finally wed and bare a child--though he would have preferred his son marrying a woman.

"Your highness Duke Eric has arrived," Atobe announced.

"Send him in," Christo sighed. Atobe was really sticking to this pretense of obedience. Not even referring to him as Jirou anymore. It hurt. It hurt more than it should have. The Duke entered making Christo cringe. This guy may not have been unattractive to woman but he was to him--short, black hair, green eyes, gleaming smile. "So you are Prince Christo, I have heard many rumors of your beauty," he said smoothly, bowing over Christo's hand.

"I apologize, but I must take a rain check."

"Do I offend?"

"Not at all. I merely have a play date with Mary Alice and Alexa today." He made a note to forever thank his sisters for asking him to play with them.

"Perhaps I can come along?"

"Again I apologize. Alexa is extremely wary of strangers and will not allow you to step into her room. She's especially wary of men trying to win my heart."

The duke's face lit up like he actually had a chance with the prince. "Then I shall come calling another time," Eric bowed before making his grand departure. "Please don't," Christo groaned. "Come along. I'd rather not keep my sisters waiting," Christo said making his way into the halls towards Alexa's room. "Are you annoyed yet?" he asked at random.

"No your highness," Atobe answered monotonously.

"Well fine! Perhaps the next guy that comes calling I should just let him fuck me no matter how unappealing he is."

"If that is your wish, your highness."

"Argh….your so infuriating," he growled, stomping the last length to his baby sister's room.

"Christo!" Alexa cheered.

"Did you meet with the duke," Mary Alice questioned.

"Briefly. I didn't like his look," Christo answered entering the room--Atobe closing the door behind them.

"I have an idea," Alexa perked up. "How about Atobe?"

"Alexa, hush," their sister chided. "He is Japanese."

"So, he's really nice. I like Atobe," the five-year old smiled. "He protects you and he fixed my bracelet and he's pretty."

The ten year old tried to hush her sister again. "Bite your tongue, he is a heathen."

"Soooooooo……I like him," Alexa continued to protest. She hopped up running to the slave by the door, grabbing his hand and pulling him down. "Atobe, you like my brother, right?"

Atobe would not deny he liked children. While they were still children--past the age of innocence they were annoying. "I must return to my own home, your highness."

"That's not what I asked. You like big brother, right? You think he is pretty?"

Christo looked up to stare at him praying for a favorable answer. "I think he is pretty, yes. But I can not be with him. I have a life in my own world."

"What if big brother loved you, would you stay?"

"He does not, therefore there is no reason to consider it. Besides that one can not love someone they do not know."

"You know him, right? He's actually been happy since you've been here. Big brother is big brother again. He smiles and laughs and talks and……he's the old big brother again. If you leave he'll be mean again."

Was that true? Had he really changed in these two months since being around Atobe? They didn't talk much yet, he felt drawn to him. Was it physical attraction? Or something more? Kami, why were things so complicated?

Alexa ran over to her brother grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards Atobe. Once there she put his hand in Atobe's, forcing their fingers to lock. Christo looked up staring into those gorgeous eyes that were so different from the old Keigo's. "Enough!" Mary Alice yelled, pushing the two away from each other. "They can't be together. We can't have a half-Japanese child in this palace. The Japanese would walk all over us if that happened. Is that what you want Alexa? To lose everything to those people?"

"N-no, but I want big brother to be happy and those men aren't going to make him happy, no matter how many there are."

"Then he should just marry a girl. Boys are supposed to be with girls anyways," Mary Alice said, walking back over to her toys in a huff.

--

"She was right," Christo whispered pacing around his room. Atobe wasn't sure what sister he was referring to, but he had an idea. "Alexa is right. I was being selfish. You said in your other world you are rich and powerful, right? Naturally you would feel obligation to any child you father. I shouldn't have asked that of you. I- I apologize."

Atobe gave a nod. "It's fine."

"I-I guess I really didn't realize how much I have become dependent on you. How connected I am to you. You look like the old Keigo, but your nothing like him at all, yet I feel far more of a connection to you for some odd reason….." Christo continued pacing about his room. "What if….I asked you to stay? To become my lover. To father my child. Would you?"

Atobe came forward gripping Jirou's shoulder and pulling him into a deep kiss. Jirou half couldn't believe he was allowing a slave to kiss him in such a manner; yet, he loved the feeling of that foreign tongue dancing around his own. It didn't take long for the two to stumble over to Jirou's bed, falling on top of it in a tangle of limbs. Atobe obviously knew what he was doing as he quickly undressed both of them between deep kisses.

"Kei," Jirou heard himself moan. Where had that come from?

Their naked flesh rubbed against each other, arousals evident, as they kissed and marked each other's bodies. Suddenly everything stopped and a soft work callused hand was caressing Jirou's face. Jirou instinctively leaned into the touch his own hand coming up to cover over Keigo's. "Is it me or him?" he asked. He had to know if Jirou was attracted to him or was only doing this because he still saw the old Keigo.

"You," Jirou answered quickly but honestly. He knew it was the truth. Raising his arms he wrapped them around Keigo's neck pulling him down into another kiss. "I only see you."

"I hope," Atobe answered, responding to the kiss. The sheets tangled under them as they rolled around trying to find that one perfect position for maximum pleasure. Hey, first time weren't supposed to be perfect. "You realize this will hurt you."

"Mm, I know, but I still want to do it," Jirou answered. Atobe helped Jirou to lean against the plush pillows so that he would at least be comfortable. "Just relax, alright?"

Jirou nodded. He had never done this before and was not sure what to expect. "Ahhh…" he gasped as his arousal was encased in wet heat. If anything he was not expecting that. Was he supposed to egg the other boy on so that he achieved maximum pleasure? Or was he just supposed to lay and take it? But it seemed Atobe needed no guiding as he sucked harder, bobbing his head in the most delightful way imaginable. Between the long licks and hard suction Jirou could feel something in him tightening and all to soon the feeling was gone--release flowing out of him.

"That didn't take as long as I thought," Atobe shrugged, wiping the side of his mouth clean of saliva and seed. Seductively, he stuck two fingers into his mouth wetting them with the mix. Jirou watched as those fingers left his mouth and moved low. He shifted around as the first finger entered him thrusting slowly and in out a couple of times before the second joined. It was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. He wonder why everyone complained that sex hurt the first time. Then again this was just the prologue. Atobe took his time making sure to stretch the virgin opening as much as possible for the oncoming penetration. But first he must find the magic spot the one spot that would make Jirou….."Ahhhhh!!!" Do that. Pulling his fingers out he pushed Jirou's thighs further apart and situated himself between them. Slowly he began moving forward.

Jirou stiffened as the head pressed into him slowly stretching him by all means. Inch by agonizing inch entered his body intensify the pain as it went. He covered his mouth with his arm, teeth biting into flesh willing himself not to scream. Now he understood. "ITAI!!!" he finally screamed as the member became fully encased in his body.

"Wrap your legs around me," Atobe groaned. Glad to see this was hurting him too, Jirou thought sarcastically. Jirou did as instructed, the resulting being the member going deeper inside him. Gradually Atobe began pulling in and out allowing Jirou to adjust. When Jirou finally got use to the evasion then the fun would begin.

Closing his eyes Jirou willed his body to relax and allow pleasure to take over. Thank god that soon it did or else Jirou would have pushed the other away. He moaned as a methodical thrust touched his prostate before retracting slowly. "Faster, please," he whispered. Atobe chuckled as he leaned down to kiss swollen lips. "You don't have to be polite right now. Be demanding, like usual."

"Faster," the blonde demanded. Atobe smirked as he began thrusting rapidly into the tight body. Jirou moaned out in ecstasy. This felt some much better. It was deep, rapid….yet it seemed something was missing. Perhaps it wasn't hard enough. Rough, enough. Before he could even make the request Atobe began pounding into him in deep brutal thrusts. They both groaned out at the perfect position. This was what sex was supposed to be.

As he began to approach completion Atobe grabbed hold of Jirou and began jerking him towards his second completion. "Kei-Keigo," he cried as he reached his second climax. "Mm, Jirou," he groaned as gave the deepest thrust he could accomplish, emptying himself completely.

--

For once Jirou found himself waking of his own accord and what a delightful morning. Suddenly he felt happy. Happier than he ever felt. He felt jovial to say the least. A part of him wanted to jump up and down and yell--what a strange feeling.

"You should go and take a bath," Atobe suggested.

"Un, help me," Jirou ordered. Atobe smirked at him. "Is that a request?"

"It's an order."

"Then, your highness, may I make a request?"

"You may, but I am not obligated to adhere to this request."

Atobe wrapped his arms around Jirou's waist, delicately kissing a love-bite. "But I think you will."

-

Jirou moaned out in pure bliss as Atobe helped him bounce on the cock fully encase inside of him. When Atobe had made the suggest of taking a bath together he didn't think it would lead to more sex. Oh, but it did. And it was good. Really good.

Jirou would guess having lots of sex would be beneficial, considering his urge to become pregnant. All kinds of sex from all kinds of positions. Who cared if he wouldn't be able to walk right for the next couple of days?

----

His family looked at him oddly as he entered the dinning hall with a slight limp. That and because that had not seen hide nor hair of him since late afternoon yesterday. Not his fault he had spent the last 24 hours having endless sex. Okay, so technically it was his fault.

"Are you okay, big brother," his 13 year-old sister, Margaret, asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled taking his seat.

"I know what is wrong with him," his 17 year old sister, Elizabeth, mused. "Let's just say he's been a very busy boy."

"I'm glad to see you finally found someone that you like," Cassandra laughed.

"Yes, I did. We have been very 'busy' in hopes of producing an heir," Jirou informed them. "Now you will need not go through with your plan, father."

"Christo, are you doing this merely to protect that thing?"

"No, father. I am doing this because I think I'm in love and I want this child." Was that true? Could it be considered love?

"A proud English noble I hope."

"Of course, father," Jirou lied.

"Very good, but I fear this will not save Yukimura's child. Even with the hopes of you becoming pregnant that is not enough to ensure our control. The plan will go as planned."

Jirou bowed his head opting to stay silent for the duration of dinner. He did not want to be a traitor, but he had no choice. He just had to protect that innocent little baby. Making a choice he ran down to the infirmary used for the Japanese. Without knocking he opened the door to see Oishi packing his things. "Oishi, your going to Yokohama, right?" he demanded in Japanese.

The nurse jumped in surprise at the yell, bowing to the prince before answering. "I wont be in the city merely a plantation outside of the city where I can collect medicinal herbs."

"Which plantation?"

"Anou…Hitoya's, I believe."

"Hitoya? Alright, I need you to deliver a message to a family there. There is a house there in Hitoya plantation, a family, go to them and tell them that Yukimura needs to leave Yokohama immediately. Tell them his child's life is in danger."

The confusion was evident on Oishi's face. "Your highness….?"

"Going to that home will be your payment as well. There is something there I think you will be very interested in. You'll know the home by the yellow roses, lavender, and baby's breath growing around it."

With that the prince departed leaving the nurse still incredibly perplexed.

--

Oishi arrived in Hitoya looking around at his surroundings. The guards that had been made to accompany would not wish to take up residence at a Japanese home and would sleep outside, but that did not stop him from doing so. Once he spotted the house he made for it, telling the guards he would stay at that place of residence. He walked up the small way and up the stairs to knock on the door. The door slid open a little auburn haired boy looking up at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Kaori, do not be rude," an all to familiar voice called. Oishi almost had a heart attack when he saw his ex-lover come around the corner. Was the prince playing some kind of practical joke on him?

"Oishi?" Eiji mouthed in disbelief, arms automatically scooping up the small boy.

"Eiji? Is he….yours?"

"Kaori? Yeah, he's mine. He's a little hellion like his father and he's barely going on three years old."

"Three?"

"Un. I became pregnant with him soon after I married. I was 16 then, remember?"

Oishi nodded. "I do."

"Oh, you must be looking for a place to stay. Come in, please, Syuusuke won't mind at all."

"Syuusuke?"

"My husband. I'll tell you something Oishi, I may have been opposed to this at first, but now I couldn't be more happy. Syuu-chan, we have company!!!"

"Eiji, please don't yell. This isn't the palace," Fuji said as he emerged from a room. "Please make yourself at home, don't touch my koibito, and we'll have no problems. Now if you'll excuse me, I am needed at the palace."

"The palace?"

"Ah, Syuusuke works in the library there."

"Oh, I have a message from Prince Christo for Yukimura-sama. He said that Yukimura-sama needs to flee the palace and Yokohama if he wishes to keep his child safe."

Fuji narrowed his eyes. "A threat?"

"Not from Prince Christo. He looked genuinely scared that something horrible was going to happen. I fear that perhaps King Edward has caught wind of Yukimura-sama's pregnancy and wishes to terminate it," Oishi answered.

"Then I must hurry. I'll see you tonight, Eiji," Fuji smiled giving his koi a quick kiss.

"Be safe, Syuusuke."

----

"Yukimura has escaped, sir," the guard told his king and prince. "A fear of his surbodinates were still hanging around. I think to try and divert our attention away from his escape. We took three hostages and are holding them for questioning."

"How about Yukimura's husband? Any sight of him?"

"No, sire, but we have their adoptive son."

"Wonderful. Send them to Oishi for medical treatment and then we may begin the questioning. Christo go down to the medical ward and question them in their tongue. I fear there may be a traitor among us that alerted them to our plan. We need to find Yukimura as soon as possible." The two men bowed before going to do as instructed. Jirou thank the gods that they had escaped. They only downfall was that now Yokohama was completely unprotected from invasions.

In took him ten minutes to reach the medical ward. In that time he had thought about everything he would say and ask. When he entered the three men looked up at him. He recognized all three of them--Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, and Kirihara Akaya.

"You protected Seiichi-san didn't you?" Akaya asked.

"Ah."

"You would betray you own people? Your own father?" Fuji questioned.

"I am a half-blood. The Japanese people are my people just as much as the English. Besides I could not allow an innocent child die. However I now fear that Yokohama is left unprotected and father will invade."

"Yukimura has not left Yokohama. He is safe, that much I can say as is his baby," Tezuka answered.

"Yes, but for how long? Four months is a long time to stay hidden."

"Seiichi-san lied about how far along he was. He's actually 7 months pregnant, not five."

"That's impossible. When I first saw him his stomach was barely rounded. I hardly noticed it."

"Yeah, well he was actually about three almost 4 months pregnant then. He gained tons of weight now," Akaya shrugged.

"First pregnancies are usually like that and with men they tend not to show as much in the first few months," Oishi informed him.

"I apologize to you all, but I can not allow you to escape. If I did father would know that I am the traitor that tipped Yukimura off," Jirou despaired.

"He knows that. That is why Yukimura is hopping that you would be willing to betray your father a second time," Tezuka asked.

"A second time?"

Akaya stood up holding out a scroll to him. "The details are within. He wants you to rule in his place till the baby is born."

"Behind your father's back of course. And you'd be in Yokohama under the pretense of a search and seizure," Fuji added.

Jirou took the scroll. Rule Japan? Could he really do something that treacherous? "Under one condition, my family is not to be harmed."

They nodded. Yukimura would easily grant the safety of Jirou's step-mother and sisters, perhaps not Edward but they wouldn't tell him that.

With their confirmation he decided that yes he could do this.

-chapter 4 owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer applies!

Akaya stood there mouth agape like a fish. Whose side was Christo on exactly?

"Once they trust me, they will take me straight to Yukimura."

"You are saying you wish to act as the stand-in ruler of Yokohama? As if you are betraying me and siding with them?"

"Yes. Of course I will need to release the captives to prove myself to them and Cassandra and Elizabeth can still accompany me, but what better way to destroy them then from the inside, father?"

Edward reclined in his chair. "It is a brilliant plan. You leave out tomorrow my son."

Christo nodded his head. "What ever you say father. In no time Japan will be completely ours."

"Good, go prepare your things."

"Atobe. Kirihara. Come along," Jirou ordered, leaving the study and heading back to his room. Kirihara followed behind trying to find the words as to what had just happened. The stupid prince just revealed their entire plan to the enemy and practically promised Yukimura's head on a silver platter. Well he would question him the moment they returned to his room.

Jirou entered his bedroom a huge smile breaking out across his face. "I was I convincing?"

Kirihara watched as Atobe came forward grabbing the blonde and kissing him deeply. Talk about confusion multiplied by three. "I would say brilliant," Atobe answered.

"Did you buy my performance, Kirihara?" Jirou asked.

"You were acting? I'm confused."

"It was in Yukimura's letter. I just did what he asked of me. Make my father believe I am betraying them by betraying him. A double cross, you know? When really I am betraying him."

"You and Atobe, is that part of the act?"

"No. Keigo is my lover," Jirou smiled. "Keigo, help me pack."

"Aren't you just going to throw all that out when you get to Yokohama?" Akaya wondered.

"Of course, but my family doesn't know that," Jirou laughed. What had happened to him? Akaya pondered. A month ago he had met a brooding prince and now he was all hyper and stuff. Yeah, stuff.

Quickly they packed their things and the guards loaded them on to the carriages. King Edward wanted to time wasted on their total control of Yokohama, lest someone else come in and take it away. In less then 2 hours they were packed an on their way--on a nonstop journey their father informed them. The slaves were kept in a separate carriage, all except Atobe who rode with the royals on Jirou's request. Upon hearing this Elizabeth and Cassandra demanded that the 'dirty heathen' stay on his side of the carriage and far away from them. They honestly couldn't see why Christo would want to lean on the slave for sleep. It was disgusting. Didn't Christo have a romantic perfect English man? Then again Atobe was nothing more than a slave, perhaps being a pillow suited him.

In all the normally two day journey, took less than 12 hours. When they arrived in Yokohama their horses were practically dead from overexertion and all the princesses cared about was finding a suitable room in the palace. Jirou followed behind them as to not raise suspicious of himself, but he was sure someone would tend to the horses--he made note to check back later.

They entered the seemingly abandoned palace only to encounter an ominous gray haired man. Unconsciously, Jirou scooted closer to Atobe. This man was scary. Cassandra was not phased and stepped forward with a glare on her face. "I am Cassandra, princess of England, you will step down immediately as we are taking control of this palace."

The man's glared darkened further. "Did you just command me?" he questioned in Japanese.

"Akutsu-sempai, please this is Yukimura-sama's plan," a small boy holding a bundle called.

"Taichi go back to the room."

Jirou couldn't help but notice that this boy seemed younger than himself and yet, was that baby in his arms his own? "Anou…..is that baby yours?"

"Ah, I married and became pregnant really young," he answered. How young? Echoing in Jirou's head.

"Christo, please translate everything you are saying and they are saying. That was father's instructions," Cassandra ordered.

"I just asked him about the baby. If it was his or not. Oh, and the tall one said to not order him around."

"Tell them to take us to our rooms. We want the best rooms in the palace," Elizabeth said.

"Would you please take us to our stays, please?"

Taichi nodded. "As ordered you will stay in the room you previously used. The eldest will have Yukimura's room, and the other can use Akaya's room. Each room has been cleared of all things of use to them or a danger to us. So basically all that is left in them is a futon."

"Your getting the King's room and his adoptive son's room."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "All those words for that short sentence."

"Yes. He just told me which rooms you and Lizzy would be using and how I would be staying in the room I used before when I was here." Jirou sighed, this was definitely going to be two exhausting months.

--

Morning. Another morning where he didn't want to get out of bed. He just wanted to stay in Keigo's arms. Who cared if one of his sister's walked in and caught them in bed together. But no, he had plans to destroy and Japanese to translate. How annoying. Reluctantly he climbed out of bed choosing not to wake his lover even though Cassandra would be demanding Atobe's location later.

Leaving his room he walked down the hall towards the breakfast hall. "I TOLD YOU I WANTED EGGS NOT FISH!!" his sister's loud voice called slowly as if someone were deaf. Jirou entered to see Lizzy yelling about the unfamiliar eggs and fish on her plate. "This is egg, Lizzy."

"No, I don't want fish. I want three hardboiled eggs. Tell them that!"

"She said she doesn't want fish. She wants three hardboiled eggs, left in shell."

"Well then, tell her she can fix her own damn eggs. I hate this plan so much. I'm no slave," the female, Tachibana Ann, groaned before taking the plate and stomping off into the kitchen.

"Finally. Please little brother sit down," Elizabeth smiled. Jirou took a seat thanking Ann as she brought his breakfast out. "Did you have a gentleman caller last night?"

"What?"

"Oh we heard you two last night….all night," Elizabeth laughed. "When did he get here?"

"Um….yesterday, late."

"You two must have been very…excited to see each other," Cassandra laughed. Jirou merely blushed in response. Would they be so light-hearted if they knew who he was truly having sex with?

"So today we are going to orchestrate the full withdraw of Japanese forces in Kyoto. You will carry out the orders to the troops if you would," Cassandra sighed.

"A full withdrawal in a day? It would take longer than that by far. Don't forget we are trying to gain their trust so that they will take us to Yukimura before his child is born. Eye on the prize, right, sister?"

"Too right. But please write down what you are saying so that we will understand as well," Elizabeth asked.

"They can't read English, so I must write it in Kanji."

"Then write two versions. One in English and one is whatever you just called it."

"Fine," Jirou sighed calling for two pieces of parchment. With parchment in hand he quickly scribbled out instructions in English for his sisters to peruse. Once they agreed to the instructions he would send the opposite off to Kyoto. Now it was time to enjoy his fish. His yummy delicious fish that was starting to smell really rotten at the moment. Maybe his smell was just a little off today. Picking up his fork--his sisters didn't allow him chopsticks--he pulled off a small piece placing it into his mouth. He chewed slowly trying to figure out why the taste was so bland.

"Ann-chan, did you do something different to the fish? It tastes…..bland."

"No, nothing," she answered placing Elizabeth's eggs down. The smell of hardboiled egg drifted over to the blonde prince making him run to the restroom. Never before had the smell of eggs made him throw-up. He loved eggs. Eggs were yummy. So why now were their smell making him sick? Come to think of it, he had been throwing up a lot lately. Perhaps it was just a stomach bug. He had been prone to sickness in the past. Note made to go and see the doctor later.

--

"Your pregnant," Inui said before Jirou even finished telling him what was wrong.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't need you to. You are pregnant. You have a weight gain of 5 pounds, your feet seem to be slightly swollen, you are beginning to lose your abs, you are nauseous for no reason, foods taste bland, need I go on," Inui rattled off.

Jirou's face lit up. "But your sure I am pregnant?"

"100% sure. You have been having intercourse, have you not?"

"Yeah, lots of it."

"I see. Then perhaps you will enjoy it when the hormones take over and your body begins to be….sexually sensitive. Shall I send word to Yukimura? Assuming this child is Japanese and not English, of course."

"Un, tell him."

"I'll arrange a meeting," Inui said, walking out of the infirmary muttering to himself. Jirou couldn't stop himself from running to his room and throwing himself at Atobe. Atobe caught him wondering what had the blonde so happy. Checking to make sure the coast was clear he told his lover. "I'm pregnant!" he practically yelled. "You are going to stay now, right? You have to stay for our baby."

"I've talked with Yanagi about the spells to send me back…."

Jirou's mood immediately dampened upon hearing this. "You-you want to go back?"

"Jirou, things may get complicated and Yanagi has prepared us a fail-safe. Yukimura fears that…well I will let him tell you himself," Atobe said kissing Jirou delicately on the forehead.

Jirou hadn't understood at all what Atobe had meant. And he still didn't understand considering Yukimura had gone into labor a bit prematurely and was to busy screaming to actually speak.

"I don't want to see your face!!! GET OUT," the monarch screamed, throwing his spouse out into the hall. Sanada came outside with a sigh before…"Where is Genichirou? I need him!!"…walking right back in. Jirou looked down at his stomach wondering if it would hurt him this much. One moment yelling 'I hate you' at Keigo the next clinging on to him begging him never to leave. Child birth sounded painful. His hands came up to cover his ears so that he didn't have to hear those screams. They were scaring him.

Comforting arms came around him hugging him close--helping to block out the screams. Soothing words joined the strokes of a hand through his hair. That's right, he needed to care about the child growing inside him and stressing his body needless could cause harm. "Aishiteru, Keigo," he heard himself say before falling into a light slumber.

When he awoke he was in Yukimura's room still in Keigo's arms. Yukimura was sound asleep, a small blue bundle at his side, sleeping tightly against his mother. "Did you sleep well?" Okay, perhaps Yukimura was not asleep.

"Very," Jirou nodded. "Is this your baby?"

"This is my little Shinya. Tiny little thing, isn't he? A mere five pounds four ounces, but I bed he'll get bigger. It's in his genes after all."

"He's very cute."

"Thank you. I hear congratulations are in order."

Jirou placed his hand over his stomach with a smile. "Yep."

"Good, then everything will go as planned. Atobe I will allow you to take control from here on."

"What? What's going on?" Jirou asked in complete confusion, seeing his boyfriend wide awake and with a bag of clothes next to him.

"We are protecting you and your child. Last time when your father had knowledge of your relationship with a Japanese he killed the boy. Think of what he will do if he finds out that your child is Japanese. Not only will he kill Atobe, but he will kill your child, and I fear what he might do to you. As such Atobe is taking you to his world until such time that I say it is safe to return. Atobe in that time you need to ultimately choose where you wish to remain."

Atobe nodded. "Yanagi has prepared the spells. Your sisters will be oblivious to your whereabouts. I promised that your sisters and mother would be safe and they will be unharmed. Your father is a different matter. If he does not retreat peacefully then we will use force."

"Come along, Jirou," Atobe said taking Jirou in hand. Jirou was still so confused about what was happening. Barely a month ago he found out he was pregnant and now he was being taken somewhere safe to protect himself from his father? For that matter, how long had Yanagi had the spells ready?

"Keep these on till the time you are ready to return. When they are broken the portal will reopen for 20 seconds, remember that. These crystals are also made so that you may keep in contact with Yukimura. When one shines hold it to the light and Yukimura's message will be displayed."

"I'm confused. All this has been planned in a month?"

"Yukimura said he saw something between us and seeing you among your own people made him decide to integrate you among this culture. Jirou, we are doing all this to protect you and our child. If you wish to stay here then do, but I have to go back."

"You liar!! You said you wouldn't abandon our baby!"

"I'm not. If you want me to stay I must cut all ties with my previous life, don't I? I wish it was as easy as staying or not, but it's not. And I want to take you with me to protect you. I have learned enough while here to know that your father will not hesitate to kill you if need be. Especially if you are willing to give up your life for your child's."

"Give me the stupid crystal," Jirou pouted, wrapping the small blue crystal around his neck. Atobe smirked at him taking Jirou's hand into his own. In a instance it felt like they had been squished through a really tight little hole. And just as quickly as the sensation came it was gone and Jirou found himself standing out in brood daylight in front of some odd building. There were many Japanese teenagers walking about in strange clothing. A bell rang a strange tune in the distance prompting these teenagers to run towards the large edifice. Thankfully Keigo still gripped his hand tightly.

"Atobe? Atobe!!" a voice, that oddly sounded like his own, yelled. A blonde blob ran to the silver hugging onto him tightly. Jirou felt an immediate sense of overwhelming jealously. This must be the other Jirou Atobe had told him about. "Minna, it's Atobe-buchou!!"

"I'll be damned," a red-head called.

"Where the hell have you been?" the Shishido double asked.

"It of none of your concern where ore-sama has been."

"I believe it is. You go missing and suddenly turn up towards the end of the school year. I think that merits explanation," an long haired Oshitari said.

Jirou tugged on his lover's hand hoping to get his attention. "Your hair is so flat and long," the other him mused, playing with the strands.

"Keigo!" Jirou called using his princely-obey tone. Atobe turned to him--making sure to shoo the other off first--and wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. "I apologize, my friends can be a little….annoying."

"They look…..different."

"They would, wouldn't they? I doubt Shishido would cut his hair," Atobe answered.

"Oshitari would have liked his hair that long, it would have hid his piercings better and…."

"Atobe who is this?" the other Jirou asked.

Atobe looked at them. "This is ore-sama's lover. Akutagawa Jirou meet Akutagawa Jirou, prince of England."

"EHHHHHH?!!!!"

-Chapter 5 owari-


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

"Come to mama, Jirou," the young woman called in Japanese to her 1 year old son. The little blond boy turned to look at her but did not move. "Come here," she repeated holding out her arms. Slowly he took a step forward and then another before stopping. The woman sighed before deciding to use her secret weapon. "Come to mama and you get Kuma-chan," she bribed holding out the large stuffed bear. Jirou smiled running to his mother for his prize. She scopped the boy up into her arms giving him the bear he could barely hold. Even if she was a slave and had been used at least something good came out of her. Her darling little baby boy.

--

"Suika! Suika!" another slave called in distress coming into Suika's room. Her, now, two year old son laid sleeping on the bed curled up to his Kuma-chan.

"What is it?"

"Her majesty had another female and the king has become restless."

Suika's eyes widened. "You don't mean….?"

"He's going to take Jirou from you!"

What was she supposed to do? There was probably no time to escape now and she couldn't very well hide the boy. Outside she could hear the guards approaching--King Edward in tow. Jirou awoke at the clamoring his large blue innocent eyes looking about trying to figure out what was going on. Edward entered the room knocking the other slave aside. "Seeing as my wife is seemingly incapable of giving me a male heir I will take the only male that has been produced."

"Please, you can't take my little boy," she pleaded, picking up her tiny child. The man could careless as he pried the blonde from her arms. Immediately Jirou began throwing a fit reaching back for his mother. "You are free to return to Yokohama this……child….will stay and become the prince of England." With that he turned and left the room trying to placate the screaming child. Jirou, however, would not hush. He wanted his mommy back. He didn't like this strange man that was taking him away from the only things he knew.

The man holding him arbitrarily dropped him into the arms of another woman who smelled of lavender and juniper--a much different smell then his mother's. She was much different from the man and cradled him carefully in her arms, cooing to him. She introduced him to other girls who also cooed over him. "What is his name?" she asked.

"Christo," the man answered. "Christo, the heir to the throne of England."

As years passed and Christo grew he could feel the memories of his true mother begin to fade. Memories of the language she spoke. It was much different from what he was growing up around. They were telling him that the language his mother had spoken was wrong and he should not speak it, but every now and then he felt words pouring from his lips. Unfortunately, he no longer could remember what all those words meant. Even if he tried to speak them in private. By age 10, all he knew was English and the proper etiquette of his prince hood. Talk about confusion when his father decided it was time for them to meet the monarchs of Japan. A family named Atobe.

They entered the palace, Christo close to his father's side, their noses turned up at the people dressed in kimonos. The monarch greeted them with a 'yoroshiku' making his father quite angry. A boy Christo's age stood behind the monarch looking just as princely as Christo.

"This is my son and heir, Atobe Keigo," the monarch introduced.

"This is my son Christo," Edward introduced.

The monarch, Atobe Keisuke, smiled politely. "Perhaps we should let the child play while we discuss politics. My son can speak clear fluent English."

"Naturally he can," Edward said. "Christo, go along."

"Yes father," he nodded following the other boy into a different room that was quite empty save a few toys here and there. Christo's eyes widened when he saw a bear that looked identical to the one he owned as a baby. "Kuma-chan!" he called unconsciously. The silver haired prince raised an eyebrow. "You speak Japanese?"

"No. I just had a bear that looked like that when I was younger and that was what my mother called him."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, the queen is my step-mother. My real mother was actually a Japanese slave. I don't remember much about her except for her face and a fear things here and there. Like Kuma-chan and some words she use to speak to me."

"So you are half-Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to learn Japanese?"

"No," Christo answered quickly.

"Why not?" Atobe asked.

"Because it is the language of the heathens and we are here to correct you ignorant ways."

"Did your father tell you that?"

"Of course. This principal has been drilled into my head since I was very young. It is the correct way."

"So because it is the only thing you have ever known it is the correct way?"

"Natuarlly."

"There is nothing natural about it. This is our home and your father has invaded it. Therein, you're wrong, not us."

"Bite your tongue," Christo glared.

"Open your eyes," Keigo retorted. "Look at something other than yourself."

Christo turned stomping off. "How dare he speak to me in such a manner."

---

Despite the verbal thrashing he received, he returned to Yokohama only to receive another. Yet, once again he returned day after day after day listening to the other boy talk to him in Japanese--most likely bad mouthing England. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"I said 'its snowing'," Atobe repeated. "Do you automatically assume that everything I say in Japanese is an insult."

"No. Okay….maybe a little. So that word means 'snow' and that means 'is'?"

"Ah. I thought eventually you might want to learn so I made this for you," he said handing the boy a parchment. Christo opened it to see basic Japanese all written out for him. It must have taken Keigo quite a while to do it, but he did it just out of the goodness of his heart.

"Arigatou," Christo smiled.

As the years passed and the seasons changed Christo felt himself growing closer and closer to Keigo. Even calling him by first name when they spoke Japanese. It didn't take him long to learn the language since it seemed like it was already buried deep inside him just waiting to be awakened--remembered.

By age 13, Christo felt something towards Keigo that seemed like more than friendship. But it was like waking up one morning and seeing him in a brand new light. Suddenly he was noticing things about the other teen that he hadn't before. How he chest looked more broad and tan? Or how wonderfully his hair looked when it was wet. How nice the other's boy's ass was when he bent over just slightly to pick something up. It must have been unusual because he heard boys around him noticing those types of things on girls not boys. Well except for a few other boys that seemed to have the hots for other boys.

He didn't know how to approach the subject of romance either. How was he supposed to tell someone that he might view them as more as a friend? It was hard--no pun intended. Thankfully, Keigo did seem oblivious to the crush and just continued to treat Christo like a normal friend.

"I've been wondering," Atobe began in Japanese. "What is your real name? You never told me."

"It's Jirou. Akutagawa Jirou."

"Hmm…I think Jirou suits you better than Christo," Atobe commented brushing a stray strand of blonde from Christo's face. Christo froze as his friend leaned in planting a small kiss upon his lips. The kiss stayed for a whole five seconds before Keigo pulled away smiling at Christo. Christo's hand immediately came up to coast over his tingling lips.

"Kawaii," Atobe laughed at the blush forming on Christo's face. At least now it was known that they had a mutual attraction.

---

"Hey, Jirou?"

"Hm?" Jirou sleepily responded from his place in Keigo's lap.

"You want to get married?"

"We are only 14."

"Your point? Do you forget, marrying young is normal among us royals. We can get married and possibly have a little baby," Keigo said, running a hand over his boyfriend's stomach.

"Who says I'll carry the baby? If I do the baby would be England's not Japan's."

"Ah, but then the English would have a Japanese heir, would they not?"

"Hm…I guess," he yawned not really paying attention any longer.

"So Jirou, will you marry me?"

Jirou yawned giving a mumbled answered. "Hai."

----

Cassandra ran through the castle eager to tell her father what she just witnessed. "Father! Father!" she called barging into her father's den.

"What is it Cassandra?"

"Did you know that heathen prince is here again?"

"He is here to see Christo. Those two are on good terms it is good for the negotiations."

"More than good terms father. They are in love with each other."

Edward laughed. "Don't be preposterous. They can't be in love."

"Oh but they are. They were talking of marriage and of children."

The quill in Edward's hand snapped. If Christo married that prince and bore him a child everything he had planned would be ruined. "I can't not allow this to happen!"

"No, you can't. The boy must be rid of," Cassandra agreed.

-----

Christo ran through the palace trying desperately to find his love. Why? Why would his father orchestrate such an attack on Yokohama? What had they done to deserve this? Christo rounded the corner to find his lover locked in battle with two English soldiers.

"Keigo!" he called out. The Japanese prince looked at him and that was the end. The soldiers seized their opportunity and plunged their blades through the 14 year old prince. "Thank you your highness for distracting the wretch," they bowed. Christo ran forward. It was his fault that Keigo got distracted. It was his fault that Keigo was dieing.

He ran to the silver-haired prince that he loved so dearly. "Keigo, daijoubu?"

"What a stupid question, Jirou," he laughed, which quickly turned into a cough. "Your father is a very cruel man."

"Father?"

"No way he could allow us to be together, now could he? Throw off his perfect plan."

Tears began falling from Jirou's eyes. "Please. Keigo, please!! Please don't leave me alone!"

"You won't be alone."

"Yes yes I will. Without you I-I…."

"Don't even think it. Jirou, I love you…."

"I love you, too," he sobbed. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

"…but one day, I know you'll find a love stronger than ours."

"No, I won't. I'll never love again."

"Don't say that…..one day, Jirou, I'll come back to you….."

"Keigo? Keigo? Please, don't die. Keigo, please!! Please wake-up!!"

----------

Jirou awoke in his bed tears streaming down his face. Why had he been dreaming of that? Perhaps the baby inside him? It was…..

He turned to look at the man laying next to him with a protective arm around his waist. Keigo had really come back to him, didn't he. Perhaps that was what his dream had meant. Perhaps Keigo had given that dream to him to remind him. Remind him that he could love again. That he did love another. No matter how close the other was to the other Keigo.

Everything was going just as they had planned in the past. A child and perhaps marriage. This time though, Jirou would not let any harm come to either person. His child would not die. Nor would his Keigo.

-chapter 6 owari-


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer applies.

"EHHHHH?!" they had screamed. And now they were still trying to piece everything together as they sat in Atobe's bedroom of his mansion, the other Jirou pacing about looking around. Already Atobe had explained the story not once, or twice, not even thrice, but going on FOUR times. Why couldn't they comprehend this?

"So wait, the other me is pregnant?! Like with a baby?"

"Yes," Christo answered. "With a baby."

"And who is the father?" Oshitari questioned.

"Is that a legitimate question," Christo rebutted with a raised eyebrow. "It's Keigo's child, of course."

They all raised eyebrows at this. "As in this Keigo?" they asked in unison pointing to him.

"Naturally."

"You got a man pregnant? I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted," Shishido mused.

"The point being, ore-sama's life as well as ore-sama's child's life is in danger and we are here to keep mainly our child safe," Atobe glared.

"Hold on, did you say you got whipped? Like with a horse whip," Gakuto asked trying to keep the laugh from his voice. Atobe merely glared harder at the red-head. "Do you have proof?"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Probably not," Gakuto shrugged. Atobe sighed in exasperation, turned around and lifted his shirt off. Audible gasps came from behind him while Jirou sounded like he was going to burst into tears. There on Atobe's back were multiple long vertical scars. It looked to be three possibly four, but it was hard to tell with their over-lapping. "You were quite stubborn, a lesson needed to be taught," Christo told him.

Jirou turned on the other him. "How can you say you love him but do that to him?"

"I didn't do it, my guards did. Besides I warned him not to speak Japanese. I told him what would happen. It's his fault."

"NO!! It's your fault, you should have stopped them!"

"And how would that reflect on me as a prince? Think about would you. I give special treatment to one slave and they will all expect special treatment. That is not how a kingdom is run, you naïve child."

"YOU'RE MY AGE!!!" Jirou yelled at his look-a-like.

"And I have a lover, and a child on the way."

"Christo, enough!"

"Don't tell me what to do Keigo. If you forget, I'm the prince…."

"I understand that, but in this world you are a nobody. You have to blend in with everyone else. That includes being polite to ore-sama's friends."

Immediately Christo's eyes began to fill with tears as the mood swing subsided. He sobbed apologies making Atobe jump up and go to him, hugging him close in a comforting manner. "I really am sorry Keigo….I-I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it," he whispered, petting the crying boy's hair. "How about you go lay down on my bed and take a nap. I'll have the maids bring you something to eat, alright?"

"Un," Christo agreed, walking over to the plush bed and climbing inside. Keigo firmly tucked him in before leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips. Everyone turned away choosing not to watch such a passionate exchange between lovers. At a small moan of delight Yuushi could not help himself but to turn around to watch--Gakuto always did say he had voyeuristic tendencies. The two broke apart, Atobe casting a glare at Yuushi. The Jirou in the bed rolled over to his side, eyes sliding closed, breath evening as he fell into sleep.

"Okay, lets run by this again," Yuushi began. "This other Jirou is the half-Japanese bastard son of the King of England. The King's wife was only producing daughters so he kept Jirou who was the bi-product of rape. Also, England has invaded Japan and taken over most of the country with the exception of Hokkaido, and a few cities on Honshu. This Jirou, who they call Christo, had a previous lover named Atobe Keigo who was the prince of Japan. King Edward found out about this and had the other Atobe killed, his mother committed suicide upon the news of his death and his father pleaded a sorcerer to bring Keigo back from the dead, correct?" At the approving nod from Atobe, Yuushi continued. "That is how you ended up in that world, because of the sorcerer summoning the dead he summoned the living, you. You then became Christo's slave who he fell in love with and now he is pregnant with your child and male pregnancies are completely normal in this other world."

"Exactly."

"Well that makes perfect sense," Yuushi said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Shishido too sighed in aggravation at this far fetched story. "And if the king finds out Christo is pregnant with a Japanese child he will kill you and the baby?"

"How many times is ore-sama going to have to explain this?"

"Till it makes sense," Shishido and Yuushi called in unison.

"Hey, what is that," Jirou asked, pointing to the shining crystal around his mirror's neck.

"It's a crystal Yanagi gave us to keep in contact with Yukimura," he answered pulling his own out and holding it up to the light. With light shining through it, the crystal cast shining kanji to the floor containing Yukimura's message.

'The King believes we have kidnapped Jirou in an attempt to regain Japan. If he is not returned within 42 hours, King is prepared to wage full out war for Jirou's return. Cassandra and Elizabeth have retreated from Yokohama. Oh, and Genichirou is temporarily running things for me. Though I plan to make him stay awake all night with Shinya soon so he understands what I am going through. His son, needs to learn to take care of him. Well I hope you two are doing well, Ja.'

"Wait, that's a message from Yukimura Seiichi. Like Rikkai's Yukimura?" Gakuto asked still staring at the glittering kanji on the floor.

"Yes, except older. Yukimura in that world is roughly 21 years old, while we know the Yukimura here is only 16," Atobe answered.

"I'll help you," Jirou shrugged. "The other person is kind of me, right? So I should help him."

"I'll help, only because this other guy is quintessentially Jirou," Shishido shrugged.

Oh, but they had no idea how demanding the little prince could be. For two agonizing months they were forced to come back to Atobe manor after school to help the pregnant youth--who had lots and lots of demands for them to adhere to. Not only that 'Christo' seemed to be flaunting his ownership of Atobe in front of Jirou. While it had been fact that Jirou had been dating Marui before Atobe's disappearance, soon after the two broke up. Marui claimed it was obvious that Jirou was deeply in love with Atobe, even if the blonde didn't want to admit it. Atobe couldn't be fooled, he still was able to read Jirou like a book and he could read the jealously he held from a mile away. Jirou was jealous of his other. Jealous that Christo held Keigo's heart so firmly, jealous that it was Keigo's child inside Christo's body.

Messages continued to pour in from Yukimura about Japan's continue resistance against England and so far it has been going quite successful. At the current Jirou was sitting on Atobe's bed, placing a cool towel over his double's forehead--who had recently caught fever.

"Do you actually love him?" Jirou asked earning a small moan. "I mean you not just using him, right?"

"I love him as much as you love him." was the answer.

Jirou raised an eyebrow. "But I don't love him."

"Don't lie. I'm not blind. You love him and you hate me for having him."

"I don't hate you," he blushed.

"But you want what I have. You wish it was you laying here carrying Keigo's child, you wish it was you that Keigo should affection for, you wish it was you that he kissed so passionately."

"And if I do…?"

"I don't blame you, because he is amazing. Even in slavery he was resilient, always definent. Perhaps it was that spark that cause my eyes to cast in his direction. That personality that was so different from the other Keigo's. Which made me wonder…."

"Wonder? Wonder, what?"

"Hm, it's nothing. Send Keigo to me, I am tired," Christo answered, waving Jirou off. Jirou stood, walking out the door and telling Atobe his lover was calling him. Noticeably there was something wrong with Jirou, but no one pressed him about it.

---

Christo cuddled up closer to Keigo, who accommodated him despite the increasing heat in the room--it seemed Christo was never warm enough especially at nights. "Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking, what if that other Jirou is me?"

Keigo opened an eye to peer at his obviously pregnancy deluded lover. "What?'

"Well you know how they say your never whole till you find your true love? What if there isn't just one hole but two. I mean you and the other Keigo were complete opposites while I and this Jirou seem to be complete opposites. What if our worlds are just mirrors, everything is opposite. Perhaps it wasn't accident that you ended up there, you were there to complete Keigo, to be his other half. Maybe it's the same, maybe this Jirou is my other half. The half I forgot."

"You do realize how ludicrous that sounds, correct?"

"But it makes sense, right?"

Keigo relented. "That it does, but…"

"No, buts….I just know….maybe there is some way we can both have you. He loves you as much as I do and I feel guilty that I have you…." Christo mumbled, sleepily as Keigo's hand stroked his hair. "Don't feel guilty," Keigo whispered. "If Jirou had wanted me, I probably would have never fallen so hard for you."

A part of him was thankful that Christo had fallen asleep and had not heard his lamenting confession.

As the months wore on, Chirsto couldn't help but feel a slight distance growing between him and Keigo. Of course, it was noticeable enough for any of Keigo's friends to notice, but Christo noticed; Jirou noticed; their baby noticed. The child squirmed around inside his stomach worriedly--most likely wondering where his father had gone. He was already nearing his seventh month and Yukimura said it was getting close to time for them to return. Edward had not completely fled Japan yet, but things were heading that way.

"That's not true…" Jirou's voice laughed. Christo froze, deciding to merely eavesdrop. "..you can deny it all you want Keigo-chan, but girls were throwing themselves all over you."

"Perhaps they were, ore-sama was very popular."

"Your still popular. You never stopped being popular."

It was a simple conversation of no consequence. Yet, Christo could hear the friendliness the emotion behind those simple words. Slowly he opened the doors, bidding himself not to let tears fall. Seeing the other Jirou laying so nonchalantly across Keigo's lap was the overkill. Keigo hopped up, coming to his side. Christo held on to him, silently begging him not to leave him. "I'm going home," Christo whispered.

"What?"

"I'm going home," it was then Christo lifted his tear stained face to look at Keigo. "You know, when we first had sex you asked who did I see? You or the other? I answered honestly when I said you. But it just occurred to me, I never asked. Who did you see? Me or him? It's clear now, you saw him. Always him, never me."

"Jirou, you are mistaken. I love you. I honestly love you. Yet, a part of me still loves him as well, just like I'm sure a part of you still loves the other Keigo."

"The baby can tell too, even if you can't. You are becoming distant. Your moving closer to him," Christo said jerking his head in Jirou's direction. "In three months, you won't want to return with me. You'll want to stay with him. Because he's weak and needs to depend upon you."

"Jirou…"

Before Keigo good stop him, Jirou ripped the crystal from his thin neck and tossed it on the crowd, crushing it under his foot. A blue swirling portal opened revealing his home on the other side. "Come back now, or stay," Christo said, stepping towards his home.

"Jirou, you are being irrational."

"No," he answered, a slight twinge shooting through his stomach. "For once since I met you, I am thinking clearly." another sharp pain. He moved closer to the portal, Keigo making no move to stop him or follow. "I see you have chosen. Good-bye, Keigo," he said stepping through back into his own world. A few seconds later the portal closed allowing him to drop to his knees in tears. They should have NEVER gone there. From above he could hear clattering as another sharp pain went through his stomach. What was wrong? Why was he feeling this pain?

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him pulling him up into the darkness. The hands were rough and callused and it frightened him slightly. He was dreary, eyes still glazed with tears, and the pains getting worse.

"We need to get him to Yukimura," the gruff voice ordered. Thank goodness he wound up in the safe hands of the Japanese.

"What's wrong," a bratty tone asked, he could faintly see that it was Kirihara Akaya.

"He's gone into premature labor," the voice answered. Labor? No, the baby wasn't ready to come out yet, he tried to yell. The Japanese pulled him along carefully leading him to a room. Everything passed in a blur as they laid him upon a futon and the pain increased. People gathered around him trying to help him. A soothing hand began petting his hair telling him it would be okay, the voice he wished was Keigo's but knew it wasn't.

Yukimura continued to soothe him, instructing him on what to do. The pain wasn't dulling away, it was only becoming worse and worse. So much pain, and then there was crying--loud crying. The baby was okay, but then why was the pain not going away. The people around him ran around in a panic, his eyes were closing and then, just like that, the pain was gone. Just gone and all he met was darkness.

----

As the day wore on Keigo continued to stare at the wall where his lover had disappeared. For hours he sat there just staying hoping to see his face reappear from the portal to tell him it was all a joke. He wouldn't reappear and then the other crystal that still hung around his own neck glistened. Holding it up to the light his heart broke into a thousand piece. It was a message from Yukimura. The kanji slopping and what looked to be tear dabbed.

'The baby is fine and we are taking care of him. Keigo, I am sorry, but Jirou did not make it.'

The crystal fell from his hand. Jirou was dead and it was his fault. The Jirou on his bed stirred and sat up. Looking down at the crystal, thinking back, he knew there was one way to bring the dead back. It was now that he realized he loved them both because they were the same person. The same Jirou.

Throwing the crystal at the wall he grabbed Jirou's hand and pulled him through it to the other world.

-Chapter 7 Owari-


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer applies

He didn't know where he was exactly, but for some reason he knew exactly where to go as he pulled Jirou down the hallways. A baby was crying from beyond one door and Keigo tore that door open. Yukimura sat in a chair holding a small blue bundle that was not his own. He looked up with sympathy clouding his eyes as Jirou lay motionless on the bed as if sleeping. Pulling the other Jirou forward he forced him over to the bed.

It was an odd experience seeing oneself laying dead.

Yukimura stood. "What are you thinking Atobe-kun?"

"One of a whole," he answered.

"The two Jirou's would become one. I too have thought along these lines, but if it weren't to be done this Jirou would have to accept all parts of himself, including the one that lay motionless," Yukimura instructed, trying to hush the crying child. Keigo stood from his kneeling position next to the two Jirou's to look at his son. A son. A beautiful baby boy. Cautiously Yukimura allowed the father to take his child, who immediately quieted, crystal blue eyes staring up in wonder--platinum blonde hair peeked out from under the blanket.

Behind the two occupied parents, Jirou had already made up his mind and was willing to become one with his other half. He wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to go about it so he picked up the other's hand and just prayed with all his heart that they could become one. That they could both be with Keigo forever and raise their child.

"Kei-go?" the weak voice called. Atobe turned to see only one Jirou who was lying in bed peering around the room. "I was somewhere pretty and then you were pulling me back here and then I was….I'm me?"

"Yes, Jirou, you are you. And this little bundle is your baby," Keigo answered with a small smile handing their son over. Jirou's face immediately brightened up at having his offspring in arms. "He's so tiny," he cooed, playing with the baby's tiny fingers. Even though he was playing with the baby another thought struck him. "Keigo, did I die?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not, but I thought if I had died I would have seen the other Keigo," Jirou answered.

"I can answer that," Yukimura spoke up. "Keigo had accepted death and had always swore to protect you so when this Keigo appeared they immediately became one with each other. Of course, Keigo-kun wouldn't have realized it, though I'm guessing he began to have unexplainable feelings for you. Oh well, everything is good now and now that you have bore a child you can be coronated as the King of England. Good for our half."

"Yes, it is," Jirou smiled, that smile that Keigo had always known.

After making sure Keisuke--they named him after Keigo's father, the man was quite happy to hear--was safe with Atobe-san and Akutagawa-san Jirou set off back to Tokyo in full Japanese dress ready to renounce his crown, if not he would take the throne and England's power over Japan would be no more. Either way it was a lose-lose situation for England.

He, Keigo, Yukimura, and Sanada entered the English palace earning glares and sneers from the guards who could not recognize their prince. Nor did the entire royal family. None of them recognized their family member. All they saw were Japanese heathens here to cause more trouble for them. Not until the blonde stepped forward and spoke did they realize it was their dear Christo.

"I, Christo, have gave birth to a child; a baby boy."

His family rushed forward hugging him and crying. Glad he had returned, glad he had a male heir, not so glad he was wearing a kimono.

"May I finish my announcement?"

"Of course, of course, son," his father beamed.

"Under peaceful negotiations with Japan we have been given two choices. Either leave Japan or die."

King Edward's mouth fell open. "Neither. We own Japan."

"No longer, father. You killed Keigo and I can not forgive you for that, even if he returned to me and gave me a beautiful son. That is right my child is Japanese, as am I. Not only do I renounce my throne, but the name Christo. My name is Akutagawa Jirou."

"These people have brain-washed you," Edward stuttered. "When they kidnapped you…."

"They did not kidnap me. I fled to protect Kei and Keigo. Father, you crossed one to many lines with me. You killed my lover, you threatened to kill an innocent child, and had you known I was pregnant by a Japanese man you would have killed me as well. If you will not withdraw force will be used. Honshu, no, all of Japan is controlled by the Japanese. I saw to that as did Yukimura-kun. Tokyo is no longer safe for the English. I suggest you flee," with that he turned on his heel and left, gripping Keigo's hand tightly in his own as they went.

Three months later found the destruction of the English castle in Tokyo. Out of fear of death Edward withdrew back to England, spatting at the son he had cared for and had betrayed him. Soon after King Edward was no longer king of England and a new reign began in England. A new reign that included a peace treaty with the Japanese. Yes, everything was as it should be. Even if Jirou was no longer a prince.

"Okaaaaaaa-sannnnnn," he despaired. "oneegaiiiii," he whined.

"No, Jirou, you can handle it. You have Keigo-kun to help you," Suika told her middle child, her husband may have died during the war, but she wasn't alone, not with this large family.

"Demo…….it's smelly. Can't you change Kei, just this once," he begged.

"Fine," she relented, going to change her grandson.

"Yay, I'll go get Kei a bottle for his nap," Jirou cheered running off to boil the milk.

"Your so happy lately. It's odd to see your two different sides," Keigo commented.

Jirou gave him a bright smile. "I'm only Jirou, goofy. Just now I'm a whole Jirou instead of a half-Jirou. I can be serious if I want to."

"I know. I also know you need to learn to change Kei on your own."

"I don't ever see you doing it," Jirou pouted.

"I'm always working. We need money, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What are you working on anyway?"

"A company. A trading company," Keigo answered.

"Che, that's crazy. Trading companies don't do that well, talk about a pipe dream."

-5 years later-

"And your mother said it was a pipe dream," Keigo gloated, recanting the story to his five year old son.

"Did you really, mama?"

"Why do you tell him things?" Jirou asked, trying to dress his son who was sitting on Keigo's lap.

"I like stories," Keisuke answered. "Tell me the story about you guys again. How you met and everything."

"Actually," Jirou began. "It starts with a brooding bastard from an alternate world named Atobe Keigo….."

"And a melancholy prince who couldn't keep his hands to himself when he saw me in a kimono."

Jirou blushed. "You said you wouldn't mention that outside the bedroom."

"We're in the bedroom are we not?"

"I mean alone," Jirou muttered. "Anyways, they fell in love and……"

As the boy listened to his parent's story he wondered if he could have a great romance like that.

-Way way way way way down the line…..so far, I'm not sure how many years-

"Hey, Kei-chan, is this story true," the blond asked looking through a really old book.

"Jirou, I thought I asked you not to call me that," Atobe sighed, primping his hair in the mirror.

"Was your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother really another boy?"

"It's just a book Jirou."

"But if it were true, then wouldn't that make us related and would make our relationship really suddenly weird and incesty…" Jirou mused, kicking the pillows of the large bed he lay upon.

"IF, and ore-sama does if, that story were true there would be no way we could be related. The Atobe line has always only produced one child and usually the child is always a boy. If the story were true you would have had to been the descendant of Yuka or Kaji…"

"That's my sister's and brother's name," Jirou cheered.

Ignoring the interruption Keigo went on. "And besides that Jirou married into the Atobe family and the blood would be so diluted there would be no way for use to be related."

"Oh, I WANT A BABY!!!"

Atobe stiffened, turning to the hyperactive blonde. "Jirou, that story isn't true. Men can't have babies and the claim of an alternate world is ludicrous. Just go back to sleep."

Jirou shrugged laying down and closing his eyes.

"tsk, tsk, don't be so sure young Keigo," a voice said. Atobe whipped around to see no one behind him and Jirou sound asleep, yet that voice had oddly sounded like Jirou's. Oh, well, he must have been imagining things. Turning back to his mirror he froze as he saw something that couldn't be real. Two figures that looked like himself and Jirou in a room that looked from the emperor's palace.

"I only see you," the Jirou said smiling to the other handing a bundle to the other Keigo. "Little Keisuke," he continued. Atobe blinked the imagines now gone. Damn Jirou and his fairy tales, they were finally getting into Atobe's head. There was no way his ancestors could be both male and both be name Keigo and Jirou.

Ah, ye of little faith. He reminds me of Keigo when I first met him, yes, they are one in the same, a far off voice mused.

-OWARI-


End file.
